Geschichten (Batman: Arkham)
Geschichten sind freischaltbare Storys in der Batman: Arkham-Spielereihe. Batman: Arkham Origins Gotham-Infos sind Storys über die Entstehung Gothams, über Solomon Wayne, Cyrus Pinkney, Henry Cobblepot und über die herrschende Korruption in der Stadt. Sie werden durch Pinkneys Tagebuchseiten und Anarkys Markierungen freigeschalten. Folgende Geschichten kann man bekommen: Kathedrale von Old Gotham (Pinkney) Die Kathedrale von Old Gotham wurde von Cyrus Pinkney und mit finanzieller Unterstützung von Richter Solomon Wayne errichtet. Der Richter war ein religiöser Mann und eine Kirche zu erbauen war eins der ersten architektonischen Projekte, an denen er und Pinkney gemeinsam arbeiteten. Nach ihrer Fertigstellung wurde die Kathedrale ein zentraler Teil der wachsenden Stadt. Obwohl die Kathedrale gut aufgenommen wurde und er durchaus mit dem Resultat zufrieden war, wies Pinkney stets darauf hin, dass seine anderen Projekte sich unter den Bürgern Gothams höherer Popularität erfreuten. Für Solomon selbst stellte die Kirche eine seiner stolzesten Errungenschaften dar. Oft wurde er eingeladen, von der Kanzel zu predigen und kam dem stets gerne nach. Die Kraft seiner tiefen, schallenden Stimme soll selbst die übelsten Kriminellen bekehrt und Menschen, die andernfalls ihren Versuchungen erlegen wären, auf den rechten Pfad zurückgeführt haben. Statue von Solomon Wayne (Pinkney) Diese Statue wurde zu Ehren von Richter Solomon Wayne errichtet. Solomon war ein Quell der Gerechtigkeit in einer korrupten Stadt. Er arbeitete mit Cyrus Pinkney zusammen und half ihm, seine architektonischen Visionen von Gotham zu verwirklichen und währenddessen seine eigene Agenda, Gotham zu einer Festung der Frömmigkeit zu machen, zu fördern. Solomon Wayne war als überaus strenger Richter bekannt und verurteilte Kriminelle beinahe ausschließlich zur höchstmöglichen Strafe unter dem Gesetz. Doch ließ er gegenüber den Bedürftigen auch Gnade walten und schuf Einrichtungen und Programme, die Gothams Arme fördern sollten. Diese Taten machten ihn unter Gothams Bürgern so beliebt, wie sie ihn unter Gothams Kriminellen verhasst machten. Pionierstatue - Jezebel Mall (Pinkney) Skandinavische Siedler erreichten diese Inseln in der Mitte des 17. Jahrhunderts und quälten sich durch die harschen hiesigen Winter, um den Grundstein für die Siedlung zu legen, die Gotham City werden sollte. Es gibt viele Geschichten über die Widernisse, die diese Siedler erdulden mussten - von Begegnungen mit mystischen Wesen bis hin zu Kämpfen um die Grabstätten der Ureinwohner. Vieles ais der Zeit ist nur dank mündlich überlieferten, volkstümlichen Sagen erhalten. Schließlich übernahmen die Briten die Siedlung. Während Cyrus Pinkney und Solomon Wayne primär ein Gotham erschaffen wollten, das als Bollwerk gegen Bosheit und Korruption stehen sollte, bezog Cyrus auch Inspiration aus den Geschichten dieser Pioniere. Wie sie gegen jegliche Mühsal durchhielten und ihrer Vision treu blieben, ein Leben für sich selbst in der Neuen Welt zu schaffen, beeindruckte auch Solomon. Er sah ihre Mühen als Allegorie für seine eigenen religiösen Erfahrungen. Gotham Rail (Anarky) Von der geschäftlichen Perspektive aus war die Konstruktion des Betriebsbahnhofes eins von Henry Cobblepots genialsten Projekten. Beinahe alle Güter, die Gotham über das Meer erreichten oder verließen, wurden dort abgefertigt. Die Kontrolle über den Bahnhof war einer der Hauptgründe für Cobblepots wirtschaftlichen Erfolg. Cyrus widerstrebte der Bau dieses Projekts, da er sich anderen, kunstvolleren Bauten zuwenden wollte, doch Cobblepot bestand darauf, dass der Betriebshof als das Herz von Gothams Industrie von großer Bedeutung war. Er verweigerte die finanzielle Förderung anderer Projekte, bis Cyrus und Solomon sich schließlich seinem Vorhaben anschlossen. Der Betriebshof fertigt immer noch zahlreiche Lieferungen ab, doch Korruptionsanschuldigungen sind zahlreich und die meisten halten das Gelände für einen gefährlichen Ort voller Gauner und anderer asozialer Elemente. Vor kurzem wurde er von Amertek, einem globalen Logistikunternehmen, übernommen. Jezebel Theater (Pinkney) Was die Oper für die Elite war, war das Theater für das gemeine Volk. Cyrus, der selbst von gewöhnlicher Herkunft war, errichtete das Jezebel Theater als Unterhaltungszentrum für die Massen. Auch wenn es stets ein beliebter Ort war, hat das Theater auch schwierige Zeiten erlebt, vor allem während der Weltwirtschaftskrise. Um der Pleite zu entgehen verkauften die Besitzer ihre Dachfläche an die GCR Company für den Bau eines Funkturms. Die Bewohner Gothams betrachten den Turm als Schandfleck und sind überzeugt, dass Cyrus Pinkney sich seinetwegen im Grabe herumdreht. Doch vielleicht findet Cyrus Trost darin, dass das Volk auch über ein Jahrhundert nach seinem Tod noch Freude aus dem Theater zieht. Pioneers Bridge (Pinkney) Als Solomon Wayne vorschlug, eine Brücke am Südende der Insel zu errichten, war selbst Cyrus schockiert. Zu dieser Zeit gab es mit Ausnahme von Wayne Manor (das sich noch im Bau befand) nur wenig Besiedlung südlich der Stadt. Der Stadtrat nannte es eine "Brücke ins Nirgendwo" und doch bestand Solomon auf ihren Bau und nutzte seinen erheblichen Einfluss in der Stadt, um die notwendigen Genehmigungen zu erhalten. Der Plan, diese Brücke zu errichten, war so wahnwitzig, dass selbst Solomons Erzrivale, Henry Cobblepot, seine Zustimmung gab. Cyrus überzeugte Solomon, diese Brücke zu einem historischen Monument für die skandinavischen Pioniere zu machen, die diese Stadt gegründet hatten. Er schmückte die Brücke mit gewaltigen Statuen, welche die harten Umstände der ersten Siedler in der neuen Welt repräsentierten. Schließlich bestätigte sich der Wert von Solomons Vision, als dank der Brücke neues Land erschlossen werden konnte und das Geschäft im Südteil der Stadt florierte. "New Gotham" wuchs rapide an, wurde die Heimat des Betriebsbahnhofes von Gotham und bald das Zentrum von Industrie und Kommerz in dieser aufblühenden Stadt. Cyrus-Pinkney-Kunsthochschule (Pinkney) Eine Stadt ist wie ein lebendiger Organismus, der sich ständig entwickelt. An dieser Stelle stand einst ein Gebäude - eine Kunsthochschule. Solomon Wayne mag ein pragmatischer Mann gewesen sein, dem Lesen, Schreiben und Rechnen wichtig war, aber Cyrus erkannte, dass diese Fähigkeiten am nützlichsten waren, wenn sie dem kreativen Ausdruck dienten. Folglich sollten in der von ihm errichteten Schule Kinder alles über die Macht ihrer Vorstellungskraft lernen. Es gibt mehrere Geschichten über die merkwürdigen Projekte, die durch die dortigen Schüler entstanden, einschließlich eines fürchterlich fehlgeschlagenen. Ein Brand brach aus und mehrere Studenten starben oder wurden schwer verletzt. Einige gaben dem Schüler die Schuld andere den Lehrern. Aber unabhängig davon, wer wirklich verantwortlich war, nutzte Henry Cobblepot die Gelegenheit, um die Schule nach Cyrus Pinkneys Tod schließen zu lassen. Das Gelände ließ er danach einebnen und Mietshäuser auf ihm errichten. Cyrus Pinkneys Gruft (Pinkney) Cyrus Pinkney: 12. Januar 1815 - 11. Januar 1855. Hier ruht Cyrus Pinkney, der visonäre Architekt, der diese schöne Stadt von ihren bescheidenen Anfängen zur Größe verholfen hat. Wer weiß, welche Wunder er uns noch beschert hätte, wäre er nicht auf dem Gipfel seines Schaffens verstorben. Gotham und die Welt wurden durch seinen vorzeitigen Tod vielem beraubt. Die Bewohner von Gotham ehren ihren liebsten Sohn und danken ihm aufrichtig für sein Werk. Die Möbelfirma (Anarky) Die Möbelfirma. Ein globales Konglomerat aus Verkäufern von Selbstbaumöbeln. In einer globalisierten Welt müssen die Menschen mit Löhnen überall auf der Welt konkurrieren, einschließlich in Märkten, in denen Kinderarbeit gang und gebe ist. Und da wundern sich die TV-Experten der Rechten, warum wir nicht wettbewerbsfähig sind, warum die Mittelschicht verschwindet. Warum sollte eine Möbelfirma einem fähigen Arbeiter für ein Qualitätsprodukt einen gerechten Lohn zahlen, wenn für ein paar Groschen von einem Kind eine minderwertigere Alternative angefertigt werden kann, die die Leute aber aus Mangel an Auswahl dennoch kaufen. Wegwerfprodukte von Wegwerfmenschen. Beide werden alle paar Jahre durch das nächste Modell ersetzt Wayne Enterprises (Anarky) Die Waynes. Das Königshaus Gothams mit seinem einzigen überlebenden Prinzen: Bruce Wayne. Diese seit Generationen im Reichtum hineingeborene Familie hat versucht, uns mit ihrer Freigiebichkeit zu blenden - aber auch sie kann die große Schuld nicht verbergen, diese Stadt in der Vergangenheit ausgebeutet zu haben. Wie wird eine Familie so reich? Auf dem Rücken des Arbeiters. Vielleicht gäbe es nicht so viele Waisen, wenn die Waynes ihre Arbeiter für ihre Arbeit anständig entlohnen würden. Dann könnten sie sich auch die Spenden an die Waisenhäuser sparen. Hat Bruce Wayne diese Produkte erfunden? Hat er am Fließband geschwitzt, um sie anzufertigen? Nein. Er zahlt sich selbst nur das Zehn-, Hundert-, oder gar Tausendfache seiner Arbeiter, um sich dann für seine Genialität auf die Schulter zu klopfen. Die Freigiebigkeit erlaubt es ihm, sich gut zu fühlen, als würde er den armen Menschen helfen, während er Champagner schlürft und Gänsestopfleber verdrückt. Würde er sie gerecht bezahlen, bräuchten sie seine Freigiebigkeit nicht. Vielleicht sollte sich Mister Wayne mit Abraham Lincoln befassen: "Die Arbeit kommt vor dem Kapital, ist also unabhängig von ihm. Das Kapital ist die Frucht der Arbeit und könnte nicht existieren, wenn nicht die Arbeit vorher wäre. Arbeit kann ohne Kapital sein, aber Kapital nicht ohne Arbeit. Darum ist Arbeit dem Kapital immer weit überlegen." Soder Cola (Anarky) Ein erfrischendes Getränk? Aber klar doch! Vergesst nicht, es mit Fettleibigkeit und Diabetes abzurunden. In den Siebzigern schaltete dieser Konzern Anzeigen mit dem Slogan "Wenn Zucker fett macht, warum sind dann so viele Kinder so dünn?" Kein Scherz. Sie bewarben die natürlichen Qualitäten von Zucker, die dem Kunden ein Gefühl von Zufriedenheit und Wohlbefinden verschaffen. Sie sagten nichts davon, was Zucker mit den Zähnen und der Gesundheit anstellt, erwähnten mit keinem Wort seine suchterregenden Eigenschaften. Sie wollten, dass ihr tatsächlich glaubt, dass Zucker gesund ist. Die Tabakkonzerne haben uns angelogen. Glaubt ihr, die Zuckerindustrie sei besser? Öffnet eure Augen und seht selbst, was ihr dort wirklich konsumiert: die Exkremente des Kapitalismus. Trident Labs (Anarky) "Wir stellen industrielle Lösungs- und Schmiermittel her, um die Maschinen unserer industrialisierten gesellschaft zu betreiben." Vor fünfzig Jahren noch ein passender Slogan für eine Firma. Heute befinden sich unsere Industriegebiete im Zusammenbruch, verwaist nach der massenhaften Abwanderung der Unternehmen in ausländische Gefilde. Danke, Globalisierung, dass du uns neue Märkte eröffnest, in denen unsere multinationalen Konzerne amerikanische Produkte verkaufen können. Leider werden diese Produkte nicht mehr in Amerika hergestellt. Die amerikanischen Arbeiter werden entlassen, mit Schulden überladen und aus ihren Häusern getrieben, wenn diese von Banken zwangsversteigert werden. Und was ist ihr Lohn? Sie werden als faule, bettelnde Straftäter bezeichnet, von ebenjenen Menschen, die ihre Jobs ins Ausland exportiert haben. Wenn wir kommen, um sie zu holen, werden auch sie zu diesen Ufern flüchten. Aber ebenso wie der multinationale Konzern kennt auch der Arbeiter keine Grenzen, denn wir sind überall. Lacey Towers (Anarky) Nach Voltaire hängt der Komfort der Reichen von der reichlichen Verfügbarkeit von Armen ab. Wenn das stimmt, genießen die Bewohner der Lacey Towers überaus großen Komfort. Die meisten Suiten stehen leer. Und wisst ihr warum? Weil ihre Besitzer in riesigen Villen im gesamten Land leben. Sie besitzen diese Wohnungen für Freunde, zur Unterhaltung, als gelegentliche Unterkunft, wenn sie unsere schöne Stadt besuchen. In den Gassen um diese Gebäude schlafen Menschen unter Pappkartons und diese bourgeoisen Schweine können es sich leisten, Millionen in Lixuswohnungen zu stecken, die sie nicht einmal brauchen. Womit haben sie diesen Wohlstand verdient, dass sie in solch übermaß leben dürfen, während wir, die wir ihnen dienen, auf ihre Wohltätigkeit angewiesen sind um zu überleben? Wir werden sie in den Abgrund reißen, während sie noch mit ihrer Überlegenheit prahlen. GCPD-Revier New Gotham (Anarky) Unsere Regierung wird von kommerziellen Interessen gelenkt. Und hier leben ihre Vollstrecker. Diese Männer und Frauen sind Arbeiter, dem Schutz der Unschuldigen und Schwachen verpflichtet, doch wenn wir uns friedlich gegen Unterdrückung Korruption und die illegalen Machenschaften der Konzerne erheben, antworten sie uns in voller Kampfmontur, mit Schilden, Schlagstöcken und Tränengas. Wenn friedlicher Widerstand auf Gewalt trifft, werden wir ihre Gewalt um ein Vielfaches erwidern und diesen Verräter der Demokratie, der Freiheit und unserer Rechte werden wir die Augen öffnen. Gotham City Royal Hotel (Anarky) Dieses Hotel dient unseren kapitalistischen Gebietern als Spielplatz, auf dem sie in einer Nacht das Monatsgehalt eines gewöhnlichen Arbeiters verprassen. Sie denken wohl, wenn sie sich hoch genug emporschwingen, entkommen sie unserem Zorn. Oder vielleicht denken sie, dass der Gestank der Straße sie in ihren erhöhten Räumlichkeiten nicht erreichen kann. Sie blicken auf uns herab, doch wir werden uns erheben und sie zu uns herabreißen. In diesem Sündenpfuhl wurde die Elite schon bei Sex- Drogen- und kriminellen Skandalen erwischt. In der Geschichte des Hotels wurden die kriminellen Aktivitäten von nicht weniger als siebzehn Stadträten, drei Bürgermeistern, acht Senatoren und einem Gouverneur aufgedeckt. Doch in der Daily werdet ihr davon nichts lesen, denn die Elite hat ihre Diener - die bestochen werden, um Skandale zu vertuschen und Leichen verschwinden zu lassen. Und ihr fragt euch, warum das Royal die ganzen Mafiamachenschaften toleriert? Der Mann, der auf der Straße mit Rauschmitteln erwischt wird, wandert für fünf, zehn, zwanzig Jahre in den Knast. Doch der Stadtrat, der mit zwei toten Stripperinnen geschnappt wird, bekommt eine gefälschte Wahl und wird Bürgermeister. Und die beiden Mädchen? Sie bekommen ein Grab am Meeresgrund. Wir können diese Mädchen nicht zurückbringen, aber wir können ihnen Gesellschaft schicken. Hamilton Hill (Anarky) Unser pflichtbewusster Bürgermeister, Hamilton Hill, ist durch seine Versicherungsfirma reich geworden. Das heißt, mit Versprechungen, den Menschen Geld zu geben, wenn sie es brauchen und dann Ausreden zu finden, warum sie es doch nicht kriegen. Und doch gilt er nicht als Dieb oder als Betrüger, nein, er ist "gewählter" Bürgermeister. Jetzt steht es ihm frei, die Schatzkammern unserer Stadt zu plündern, um für Projekte zu zahlen, die ihm seine Meister auferlegen - Meister wie Rupert Thorne. Er denkt, die Menschen sehen nicht hin. Wir wissen, was er mit den beiden Mädchen im Gotham Royal getan hat. Und wir werden es ans Licht bringen, damit alle Welt es sehen kann. Gotham City News (Anarky) Fair und ausgewogen, sagen sie - wenn sie präsentieren, was Jack Ryder "beide Seiten" der Debatte nennt. Sicher - seine Seite ist eine von den Jüngern des Kapitalismus sorgsam erdachte Botschaft, dass Worte wie Freiheit, Gerechtigkeit und Wahrheit noch Bedeutung haben, während die andere Seite den grenzdebilen Widersacher spielt. Es ist ein beleidigender Witz. Sie maskieren die faschistische Agenda hinter einem souveränen Erscheinungsbild und bedienen sich Einschüchterung, intellektueller Täuschung und Maulheldentums, um jegliche intellektuelle Opposition auszulöschen. Sie beschuldigen Immigranten. Sie beschuldigen Kriminelle. Sie beschuldigen alle, außer die Konzerne, die ihnen das Gehalt zahlen. Die vierte Gewalt wurde durch eine Propagandamaschinerie ersetzt, die nur noch existiert, um die Menschen dumm zu halten. Gotham City Kino (Anarky) Kommt alle und huldigt unserem Plastik-Pantheon aus Halbgöttern. Anfassen verboten, nur ansehen ist erlaubt. Ihr makelloses Antlitz wird auf die große Leinwand projiziert, während sie sich in Belanglosigkeiten wälzen. Sie werden euch überlebensgroß dargeboten, damit ihr euch eurer eigenen Bedeutungs- und Machtlosigkeit bewusst werdet. Erzittert bei ihrem Anblick und verzweifelt über eure eigene Unzulänglichkeit. Und vergesst nicht, währenddessen eure Münder mit Snacks und Süßigkeiten vollzustopfen, deren Erträge alle in den Taschen der Falcones fließen. Gotham City Daily (Anarky) Die Gotham City Daily war einst die Stimme der Wahrheit in Gotham. Jetzt ist sie ein faschistisches, kommerzielles Schundblatt voller Lügen über unsere Stadt. Die Ironie, dass ausgerechnet eine Zeitung die freie Presse angreift, ist bitter. Aber als alle Welt wusste, dass Hamilton Hills Bürgermeisterwahl unrechtmäßig war, hat die Daily ihn verteidigt. Als eine pazifistische Gruppe die Polizeiüberwachung in ihren eigenen Reihen aufdeckte, wurden die Mitglieder von der Daily als Terroristen gebrandmarkt. Als die Trident Labs den Gotham River mit Pestiziden pink färbten, sprach die Daily von Algenblüten. Während unsere Bürgerrechte systematisch ausgelöscht werden, schweigt die Daily nicht - sie äußert ihre Zustimmung. Doch unsere Stimmen sind zahlreicher. Zeitungen gehören der Vergangenheit an. Gotham Licht & Strom (Anarky) Unsere politischen Führer fahren in ihrem Bestreben fort, alles zu privatisieren, was in den Händen des Volkes liegen sollte. Das Monopol auf Elektrizität vergibt übermäßige Macht über die gesamte Bevölkerung an ein paar wenige Konzernleiter, die sich für geniale Geschäftsleiter halten, weil die ihr Geld mit einem Produkt verdienen, das jeder braucht. Wir, das Volk, zahlen für die Straßen, die Brücken, die Dämme und die Kraftwerke und dann verkaufen wir sie an diese profitgeilen Konzerne. Sie behaupten, in der Privatwirtschaft steige die Effizienz, doch in Wahrheit erhöhen sie nur ihre Managergehälter, um dann sichere Arbeitsplätze zu vernichten, Zeitarbeiter anzuheuern und das Volk mit Wucherpreisen auszuquetschen. Elektrizität ist heute lebensnotwendig, genau wie Luft, Wasser und Nahrung, und doch erlauben wir diesen Profiteuren, daran zi verdienen. Ich meine, wenn ein öffentlicher Versorger Geld verliert, an wen verliert er es dann? Ans VOLK! Wohingegen die Profite der Privatversorger direkt in die Taschen der wenigen Wohlhabenden fließen und unsere Kosten stetig steigen. Genug. Wir holen zurück, was uns gehört, geben den Strom in die Hände des Volkes und sehen zu, wie auch unser Leben in Wohlstand erblüht. Dixon Docks (Anarky) Dockarbeiter bildeten einst eine der mächtigsten Gewerkschaften. Die Hafenarbeiter der Verangenheit bekämpften ihre industriellen Unterdrücker für das Recht auf einen fairen Lohn. Sie und andere Gewerkschaften verweigerten sich der kapitalistischen Ausbeutung der Arbeiter und errichteten die Mittelschicht. Doch diese Zeiten sind vorbei. Die Mittelschicht wurde von der Elite verschlungen. Die Gewerkschaften von heute kämpfen nicht für die Rechte der Arbeiter. Sie wurden selbst von Verbrechern und deren Handlangern in der Regierung zu Werkzeugen der Unterdrückung umfunktioniert. Faschistischen Regierungen und kommerziellen Interessenverbänden war es ein Leichtes, unsere Arbeiterrechte auszuhebeln. Wir müssen umdenken - uns wieder daran erinnern, dass der Arbeiter kein Sklave ist und einen Lohn verdient, der seinem Dienst gebührt. Monarch-Filmtheater (Anarky) Hier werden keine Filme mehr gezeigt. Das Kino war einst ein familiengeführtes Unternehmen, doch seine Türen sind nun für immer geschlossen. Es hatte keine Chance gegen die landesweiten Ketten, die nun unser Stadtbild prägen - Kinos, die alle denselben Hollywood-Dreck zeigen, der uns unterhält - und gleichzeitig verblödet. In unserer Welt voller ferngesteuerter, zuckerverseuchten Konsumenten ist kein Platz mehr für die Kunst des Films. Und so ist unser Ziel die Industrie des Franchising - ein Geschäftsmodell, das Gemeinde um Gemeinde aussaugt und Kleinunternehmen ihrer Lebensgrundlage beraubt. Wonder Tower (Anarky) Unsere komerziellen Herrscher erbauten Tempel für ihre Götter - die Götter der Gier, Unterdrückung und des Überflusses. Der Wonder Tower ist das Sinnbild kapitalistischer Arroganz, ein Monument der Ungleichheit zwischen der Bourgeoisie und dem Proletariat. Wonder City ist eine Illusion, errichtet, um den Massen falsche Hoffnung auf eine wohlhabende Zukunft zu geben. Die Wahrheit sieht anders aus: wir werden weiter zurückfallen, während die Elite immer stärker wird. Wir müssen dieses Fantasiekonstrukt Gothams auslöschen. Casino von Gotham (Anarky) Gab es je ein kriminelleres Geschäft als das Casino? Überlade die Menschen mit Schulden und stürze sie in so große Verzweiflung, dass sie alles riskieren, was sie haben, für die verschwindend geringe Chance, sich ihre Träume zu erfüllen. Man zeigt uns die "Gewinner", riesige Jackpots, die Leben verändern. Doch man zeigt uns nie die Bilder der Tausenden, der Zehntausenden Verlierer. Noch sagt man uns, wie es dem Gewinner einige Jahre nach ihrem Gewinn ergeht - bankrott, verarmt, noch schlimmer als je zuvor. Sie verkaufen einen Traum und ihr kauft ihn. Als wäre das nicht genug, gehen sie noch weiter. Sie kontrollieren euch mit Alkohol. Sie manipulieren die bereits niedrigen Chancen so sehr zu ihren Gunsten, dass das Casino niemals verliert. Solltet ihr es einmal doch schaffen, werdet ihr des Betrugs bezichtigt und ihre Schergen prügeln das Geld wieder aus euch heraus. Sionis-Stahlwerk (Anarky) Falls es je ein groteskeres Unternehmen gab als dieses, habe ich es noch nicht gesehen. Denkt ihr, sie stellen hier Stahl her? Roman Sionis ist der verbrecherischste Geschäftsmann Gothams und das Einzige, das diesem Werk entspringt ist feines, weißes Pulver, das auf die wohlhabenden Eliten verteilt wird - selbst die Reichen haben ihre Herren in einer Stadt der Kriminellen, und Roman Sionis ist beides. Immerhin ist er ein ehrlicher Verbrecher. Er gibt sich nicht einmal den Aschein einer weißen Weste. Er nimmt, was er kann und tut, was er will. Sie nennen es Freiheit. Doch er tritt die Freiheiten eines jeden, der sich ihm in den Weg stellt, in den Staub. Er ist ein König und der König muss fallen. Solomon-Wayne-Gerichtsgebäude (Anarky) Glaubt hier irgendwer, es gäbe noch Gerechtigkeit in Gotham? Raubt der kleine Mann einen Banker aus, wird dieser Mann mit der vollen Härte des Gesetzes bestraft. Aber raubt der Banker die Welt aus, so erhält er einen Bonus von seinen Bossen, den Räuberbaronen des Finanzsektors. Kein Banker sieht einen Gerichtssaal je von innen. Kein Finanzier wird je des Diebstahls, des Betrugs, der organisierten Kriminalität bezichtigt. Das Gesetz gilt nicht für die Elite. Selbst Mörder und Vergewaltiger werden nur vor Gericht gestellt, wenn ihre kriminellen Oberen das erlauben. Richter werden gekauft. Geschworene werden bestochen und eingeschüchtert. Dieses System muss gesäubert werden. Gotham Merchants Bank (Anarky) Einst war es so, dass die ohne Talent, ohne Ambitionen und ohne Fähigkeiten nur eine Karriere vor sich hatten: Banker. Dann wurden unsere Banken dereguliert, die Lektionen der Weltwirtschaftskrise vergessen und den Banken gestattet, mit dem Geld der Rentner zu pokern. Und die Banken verloren. Sie verloren alles. Doch wurden die Banker bestraft? Ins Gefängnis gesteckt? Nein. Kein Einziger. Wurden sie gefeuert? Nein - sie erhielten Boni. Wurden Geschäftsstellen dichtgemacht? Nein, sie wurden von korrupten Regierungen mit dem Geld genau derer gerettet, deren Geld sie aufs Spiel gesetzt hatten. Sie borgten das Geld unserer Zukunft und gaben es den Bankern. Nun bitten sie uns, die Sparprogramme zu akzeptieren, da unser Land in Schulden versinkt. Und die Banker? Sie feixen nicht in dem Wissen, die Welt beraubt zu haben. Sie feiern nicht ihren Sieg über die Mittelschicht. Nein, sie sind von diesem kaputten, korrupten System so geblendet, dass ihnen nicht einmal klar ist, etwas Falsches getan zu haben. Wir müssen ihnen die Augen öffnen und sie unsere Wut spüren lassen. ACE Chemicals (Anarky) Sie behaupten, ihr Produkte seien sicher. Wer weiß? Vielleicht stimmt es ja. Vielleicht schadet das Gift, mit dem sie Scharen an Insekten töten, ja nicht dem Menschen. Doch was ist mit den Bienen? Ihr Massensterben erreicht nie gesehene Höhen. Es gibt Orte in der Welt, an denen Bestäubung durch Insekten nicht mehr existiert - wo Menschen jede Blume per Hand bestäuben müssen. Dieser Konzern setzt bei seiner Jagd nach Profiten die Freiheit der Menschen, auch in Zukunft noch Äpfel oder Orangen essen zu können, aufs Spiel. Das ist nicht neu. Das ist bekannt! Aber die Tatsachen werden von korrupten Regierungsbeamten und ihren Scharlatan-Wissenschaftlern ignoriert. Wenn sie behaupten, ihre Produkte seien sicher, dann, sage ich, sollen sie sie auch kosten. Hotel Carmine (Anarky) Wenn die Geschäftemacher Gothams ihre Deals nicht in der Öffentlichkeit schließen wollen, kommen sie hierher. Wenn sie Dinge tun wollen, die sie nie vor ihren Familien wagen würden, kommen sie ins Carmine. Die Ratten und Kakerlaken sind Zeugen widerwärtiger Verbrechen jedweder Art und haben mit angesehen, wie diese Stadt Teil um Teil an korrupte Beamte und Verbrecher verschenkt wurde. Jetzt, da wir wissen, wo wir sie finden, werden wir uns verbergen, warten und lauschen. Dann werden wir den Vorhang herunterreißen und ihre schmutzigen Geschäfte im hellen Licht unseres Zorns erstrahlen lassen. Amertek Industries (Anarky) Waffen und Munition - Kriegswaffen sind das ultimative Luxusgut. Wenn du eine Waffe abfeuerst, verbrennst du im wortwörtlichen Sinne dein Geld in einer kleinen Explosion, die ein Metallprojektil einen Waffenlauf herunterjagt. Leichtsinniger kann es nicht werden. Keine Industrie der Welt wird stärker subventioniert. Nicht nur stellen sie mit unserem Geld Waffen her, nein, sie benutzen unsere Steuergelder, um Politiker zu umschmeicheln und zu bestechen - ebenjene Politiker, von denen sie die Gelder haben! Wir brauchen nicht das Recht, Waffen zu tragen - wir brauchen nur den Willen, sie zu benutzen. Mendo Seife (Anarky) Mendo Seife. Klingt unschuldig, nicht wahr? Aber wer macht die Seife? Mendo schleust illegale Einwanderer mit dem Versprechen auf ein besseres Leben in diese Stadt und zwingt sie dann unter Androhung von Deportation, für sie zu arbeiten. Wir sollten nicht die unschuldigen Arbeiter verurteilen. Stattdessen sollten wir uns gegen die Globalisierung erheben, die unsere Arbeiter zwingt, mit ihnen in Wettbewerb zu treten - gegen die übermächtigen Konzerne, die alle grenzüberschreitenden Handelsabkommen hinweggefegt haben, sodass sie ungestört fremde Länder ausbeuten können. Und mit welchem Ergebnis? Die Existenzen der Arbeiterüberall auf der Welt liegen in Scherben. Wir heißen die fremden Arbeiter willkommen, auf dass sie uns in Scharen beitreten werden. Cale-Anderson (Anarky) Wann hat ein Pharmaunternehmen zuletzt bekanntgegeben, ein Heilmittel gefunden zu haben? Sie suchen nicht mehr nach Heilmitteln. Heilmittel sind schlecht fürs Geschäft. Wenn du jemanden heilen kannst, so sind sie lediglich einmal deine Kunden. Aber wenn du ihr Leiden lindern kannst, ohne die Krankheit zu besiegen, hast du einen Kunden fürs Leben. Die pharmazeutische Forschung der Profitjäger wird unsere Krankheiten niemals heilen. Sie setzen auf unser Mitgefühl und unsere Schuld und nutzen es für ihren Vorteil. Hört auf, sie zu unterstützen. Hört auf, ihnen unsere Steuergelder in den Rachen zu schmeißen. Nehmt ihre Forschung und gebt sie in die Hände des Volkes, das sie zum Wohl der Gesellschaft verwenden kann. Batman: Arkham City Arkham-City-Geschichten sind Storys über die Entstehung Arkham Citys, über die Charaktere die im Spiel vorkommen und über die Geschichte Gothams. Sie werden durch Riddler-Rätsel freigeschalten. Folgende Geschichten kann man bekommen: Aaron Cash Nach den Geschehnissen in der Anstalt von Arkham verlor Aaron Cash seinen Job. Bürgermeister Sharp gab ihm die Schuld für den von Joker initiierten Massenausbruch. Da er verzweifelt auf der Suche nach Arbeit war, erklärte er sich bereit das kleine Sanitätsteam in Arkham City zu beschützen. Die Abramovici-Zwillinge (1 von 2) Andrei Abramovici war in dem kleinen sibirischen Dorf, in dem er mit seiner schwangeren Frau lebte, ein angesehener Mann. Als ihn die Nachricht erreichte, dass bei seiner Frau die Wehen eingesetzt hatten, eilte er nach Hause um bei der Geburt an ihrer Seite zu sein. Als er dort ankam, wurde er bereits von der Hebamme erwartet. Seine Frau war aufgrund von Komplikationen, die auf die ungewöhnliche Form seiner Söhne zurückzuführen waren, bei der Geburt verstorben. Er lief in das Zimmer und fand dort seine an der Schulter zusammengewachsenen Söhne, die nach ihrer Mutter schrien. Er nahm die Zwillinge an sich und verließ das Dorf. Weinend stand er an einer Brücke, unter der ein eiskalter Fluss strömte. Er war entschlossen, die Kinder umzubringen, brachte es am Ende aber nicht übers Herz. Er ließ sie vor dem Zelt einer umherreisenden Kuriositätenschau liegen und kehrte als gebrochener Mann ins Dorf zurück. Die Abramovici-Zwillinge (2 von 2) Joker hörte von den Geschichten, die man sich über die Abramovici-Zwillinge erzählte. Er erfuhr von der Brutalität, welche die Jungs unter ihrem Kampfnamen Hammer und Sichel an den Tag legten und beschloss sie haben zu wollen. Er schickte Harley los, um sie für ihn zu holen und Harley überbrachte dem Zirkusbesitzer die Nachricht, dass ihr Schnurzelchen bereit sei, einen Haufen Geld für die Zwillinge hinzublättern. Der Zirkusbesitzer hatte natürlich kein Interesse daran seine Hauptattraktion zu verlieren und lehnte ab. Kurz darauf verschwand er. Man fand ihn erst drei Monate später, mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln, dass ihm jemand ins Gesicht geritzt hatte. Verkauf von Arkham Island Im Rahmen des Arkham City Projektes verkaufte der neu gewählte Bürgermeister Sharp Arkham Island an TYGER. Während einer Pressekonferenz sagte er: "Dies ist ein fantastisches Geschäft für Gotham City." Arkham City Ärzteteam Nachdem es aufgrund der schlechten medizinischen Versorgung in Arkham City zu Unruhen gekommen war, erlaubte Strange einer Gruppe von Medizinern in der Anlage zu arbeiten. Das für ihre Sicherheit zuständige Team befehligt Aaron Cash. Hinter vorgehaltener Hand machte Strange allerdings keinen Hehl daraus, dass er kein Interesse daran hatte, eine medizinische Grundversorgung sicherzustellen. Hugo Stranges Tresorraum Bei ihrer Verhaftung beschlagnahmte Strange die persönlichen Besitztümer von Catwoman. Die persönlichen Gegenstände aller neuen Häftlinge von Arkham City werden einbehalten und in einem gesicherten Tresorraum auf dem Gelände des Gefängnisses verwahrt. Seismische Störungen Nur wenige Wochen bevor Arkham City eröffnet wurde, traf eine Reihe von unerklärlichen seismischen Erschütterungen, die Gassen und Straßen im Nordosten der Anlage. Auf breiter Front sackten Straßenzüge ab und ein ganzer Bezirk geriet unter Wasser. Aktivisten, die von Anfang an gegen die Errichtung von Hugo Stranges Mega-Gefängnis waren, verlangten eine eingehende Untersuchung des Vorfalls. Für sie waren die Beben ein Zeichen dafür, dass sich das Gebiet schon allein aus humanitären Gründen nicht für die dafür vorgesehenen Zwecke eignete. Strange ließ allerdings keine unabhängigen Nachforschungen in dem betroffenen Gebiet zu. Er stellte seine eigenen Experten und diese erklärten, dass Beben von dieser Stärke in dem Gebiet nicht mehr zu erwarten seien. Außerdem gaben sie zu bedenken, dass die Gefangenen durch ihre Taten ohnehin jeglichen Anspruch auf eine menschenwürdige Behandlung verwirkt hätten. Zwangsverkauf Um Arkham City erschaffen zu können, hat Bürgermeister Sharp im Auftrag von Hugo Strange große Teile in Gothams Norden zwangsenteignen lassen. Dabei erinnerte er die besorgten Bürger von Gotham daran, dass Bruce Waynes Eltern auf eben diesen Straßen starben. Studium der Fledermaus Sechs Monate lang entsandte Hugo Strange TYGER-Einheiten, die Batman festnehmen sollten. Was die Mitglieder der TYGER-Einheiten nicht wussten war, dass er sie nur dazu benutzte um Batman zu studieren und Daten über dessen Techniken und Verhaltensweisen zu sammeln. Geöffnet Bürgermeister Quincy Sharp war sichtlich stolz, als er bei der feierlichen Eröffnung von Arkham City zu den Bürgern Gothams sprach. Als er Hugo Strange der Horde von Journalisten vorstellte, war er sicher, dass sich die harte Arbeit gelohnt hatte. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass nur 18 Monate seit den Vorfällen auf Arkham Island vergangen waren und bereits so viel erreicht war. Als die Champagnerflasche an der Außenmauer zerbrach, flüsterte Strange ihm ins Ohr, dass Catwoman und Two-Face schon bald Insassen des Gefängnisses sein würden. Quincy lächelte. Mit dem Bau von Arkham City würde ihm die Zustimmung der ganzen Stadt sicher sein und mit den Superschurken in Haft wäre sein nächstes Ziel Batman ... der Mann, den er für alles verantwortlich machte. Bane Nachdem er vom Batmobil getroffen und in die Gewässer vor Arkham Island geschleudert wurde, konnte Bane schnell wieder in Gewahrsam genommen und nach Arkham zurückgebracht werden. Von seinen Verletzungen und den Experimenten, die Doktor Young an ihm vorgenommen hatte geschwächt, wartete er, während er neue Rachepläne schmiedete. Das Titan ist auf den Straßen Da er keinerlei Mitleid für seine Mitgefangenen in Arkham City empfand, veranstaltete Bane eine Reihe von Untergrundkämpfen. Dem Gewinner winkte die Chance gegen Bane antreten zu dürfen. Als die Menschen in Arkham begannen über diese Kämpfe zu reden und Joker von ihnen erfuhr, schickte er Bane eine kleine Überraschung. Bane stand kurz davor Jokers Handlanger zu erledigen, als dieser eine Ladung Titan in seinen Leib jagte und sich in einen monströsen Titanen verwandelte. Bane gewann den Kampf nur knapp und stand vor einem neuen Problem. Irgendwie war Titan nach Arkham City gelangt. Er musste dafür sorgen, dass es nicht in die falschen Hände geriet. Black Mask Roman Sionis, auch Black Mask genannt, ist der erste und einzige Insasse, dem je die Flucht aus Arkham City gelungen ist. Er benutzte Sprengstoff, den er vom Pinguin bekommen hatte, um ein Loch in die Sicherungsmauer zu sprengen. Er wurde von TYGER-Einheiten in der Fleischverarbeitungsanlage, die einmal ihm gehörte, festgenommen und zurück nach Arkham City gebracht. Schließt Arkham City Da er in seiner Rolle als Batman nichts gegen Hugo Strange unternehmen konnte, begann Bruce Wayne damit, sich öffentlich für die Schließung von Arkham City einzusetzen. Er glaubt, dass Strange seine Geldmittel von einer unglaublich reichen Person im Hintergrund bezieht, konnte deren Identität allerdings nicht aufdecken. Calendar Man Eine der ersten Personen, die Two-Face nach seiner Inhaftierung in Arkham City traf, war Julian Day, auch genannt Calendar Man. Day lehnte es ab für Two-Face zu arbeiten, woraufhin ihn dieser unter dem Gerichtsgebäude einsperren ließ. Clayface Basil Karlo, auch genannt Clayface, setzte seine Fähigkeit das Aussehen jeder Person anzunehmen ein, um Quincy Sharps Gestalt zu imitieren und so aus der Anstalt von Arkham zu fliehen. Während seiner Flucht durch Gotham City sah Clayface sich gezwungen, ständig seine Gestalt zu wechseln, um sich Hugo Strange und seine Wachen so vom Leib zu halten. Sein augenblicklicher Aufenthaltsort ist unbekannt. Die Familie Falcone Die Falcones sind die älteste Verbrecherdynastie in ganz Amerika. Seit Generationen herrschen sie mit eiserner Faust über die Unterwelt. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Superschurken vermeiden sie es, Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Ihnen gehören unter anderem Müllabfuhr- und Schifffahrtsunternehmen. Ein Familienunternehmen Seit Arkham City errichtet wurde, hat sich die Familie Falcone in die relative Sicherheit von Blüdhaven zurückgezogen, um einer möglichen Verhaftung zu entgehen. Ein kranker Plan (1 von 3) Nachdem Batman seine Flucht aus der Anstalt von Arkham verhindert hatte und der Joker allein in seiner Gummizelle saß, bemerkte er, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Das erste Indiz dafür war ein seltsamer Knoten auf seiner Schulter. Er fühlte sich ... krank. Wochen vergingen und an seinem Körper tauchten mehr als zehn weitere dieser ungewöhnlichen Knoten auf. Das Titan hatte etwas mit ihm angestellt, etwas Schlimmes. Etwas, das ganz und gar nicht lustig war. Ein kranker Plan (2 von 3) Der Joker war im Begriff zu sterben. Er wusste es und bald würde es auch jeder wissen, der ihn sah. Das Letzte was er sich leisten konnte, war vor seinen Rivalen schwach zu erscheinen. Also nahm er sich während des Essens einen Löffel und grub damit den Augapfel eines Mitgefangenen aus seiner Augenhöhle. Er wusste, dass ihm das Einzelhaft einbringen würde, doch dies gab ihm die Möglichkeit, sich zu verstecken. Zumindest so lange, bis er nach Arkham City verlegt würde. Der Joker brauchte einen Fluchtplan und in der Nacht in der er abtransportiert werden sollte, setzte Harley Quinn ihn in die Tat um. In der Uniform des Arkham-Wachpersonals überweltigte sie Jokers Begleiter und brachte ihr Schnurzelchen auf ein Boot, das bereits an einer Anlegestelle auf sie wartete. So rasten sie ins Dunkel der Nacht. Ein kranker Plan (3 von 3) Als das Boot mit dem irren Pärchen in Richtung Gotham davon brauste, gesellte sich ein zweites dazu. Ein stiller Alarm, den Batman installiert hatte, war durch den Ausbruch des Jokers ausgelöst worden. Batman nahm mit seinem Batboot die Verfolgung der Flüchtlingen auf. Da sie seinen Befehl ignorierten und das Boot nicht zum Halten brachten, eröffnete Batman das Feuer. Während Harley das Boot an die Küste steuerte, zerfetzten Raketen seine Außenhülle. Der geschwächte Joker wurde von einer besorgten Harley durch das Wasser gezogen, die verzweifelt versuchte ihren Süßen zu retten. Sie brachte den Joker an Land und in Sicherheit, ohne in den Schein von Batmans Suchscheinwerfer zu geraten. Gemeinsam mit Joker saß sie da, beide schnappten nach Luft und dann wurde ihnen klar, wo sie gelandet waren: in Arkham City Ganz schön Strange Während seiner Tätigkeit im Arkham Asylum hat Professor Hugo Strange eine Reihe von komplizierten psychologischen Untersuchungsmethoden eingesetzt und Bruce Wayne als Batman identifiziert. Getrieben von dem Wunsch, reich und berühmt zu werden, wollte er das Geheimnis von Batmans wahrer Identität an den Höchstbietenden verkaufen. Die Nachricht, dass man Informationen über Batmans größtes Geheimnis kaufen konnte, verbreitete sich schnell in der Unterwelt. Doch bevor es zu einem Gebot kam, verschwand Hugo Strange. Hugo Stranges Experimente Als Herr über Arkham City setzt Strange seine radikalen Experimente und Arbeiten in Bezug auf die menschliche Psyche fort. Im Verlauf der Experimente sucht Strange persönlich Insassen aus, die seinen Kriterien entsprechen und lässt sie zu seiner Insassen-Verhaltensanalyse-Einheit bringen. Bis auf Strange weiß niemand, was in diesem Raum mit den Gefangenen geschieht. Manchmal tauchen sie lobotomiert auf den Straßen auf, meistens hört man nie wieder etwas von ihnen. Manche glauben, dass Strange die vermissten Verbrecher einer Gehirnwäsche unterzieht und zu TYGER-Wachen macht. Andere behaupten, dass er sie dem Pinguin übergibt, damit dieser sie für Schießübungen benutzen kann. Gordon gegen Sharp (1 von 2) Als die Pläne für Arkham City publik wurden, geriet Commissioner Gordon, den Bürgermeister Sharp in dieser Angelegenheit nicht zu Rate gezogen hätte, in Rage. Gordon versuchte daraufhin den Bau mit einer gerichtlichen Verfügung zu stoppen. Es misslang. Der Commissioner beriet sich mit Batman und erzählte ihm, dass er Sharps Verwaltung für bis in die höchsten Stellen korrupt hielt. Gordon gegen Sharp (2 von 2) Nachdem er den Prozess gegen den Bürgermeister verloren hatte, wurde Gordon in das Rathaus zitiert. Sharp versuchte ihn von den Vorzügen der Anstalt zu überzeugen, aber Gordon blieb standhaft. Sharp ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Er versicherte Gordon, dass er Verständnis für dessen Meinung hätte und erwartete, dass Gordon sein Amt in aller Stille niederlegen würde. Wütend verließ Gordon den Raum. Er wäre wohl zurückgetreten, aber Batman überzeugte ihn, es nicht zu tun. Batman schlug vor, Sharp und das Projekt mit einer öffentlichen Kampagne anzugreifen. Kopf dieser Kampagne sollte nicht Gordon, sondern jemand mit Geld und Einfluss sein, dessen Auftreten die Unterstützung der Öffentlichkeit sichern würde. Jemand wie Bruce Wayne. Anhaltender Groll (1 von 3) Kurz nach seiner Ankunft in Gotham City lud der Pinguin zu einer großen Eröffnungsgala in die Iceberg Lounge, die die Elite der Unterwelt beeindrucken sollte. Zu seinen Gästen zählte auch der Joker, dessen Erscheinen sicherlich für einiges Aufsehen sorgen würde. Als der Joker mit Harley Quinn am Arm und einer schönen Blume am Revers erschien, war Pinguin außer sich vor Freude. Er hielt die düsterste Soiree des Jahrhunderts ab ... bis eine ungeschickte Kellnerin einen Drink über den Joker schüttete. Joker richtete lachend seine Blume aus und spritzte dem Mädchen Säure ins Gesicht, die ihr die Haut zerfraß. Während die anderen Gäste kurzerhand flohen, wuchs in Pinguin die Wut auf den Joker. Anhaltender Groll (2 von 3) Wochen später stattete Joker der Iceberg Lounge erneut einen Besuch ab. Doch die Vorfreude auf einen gelungenen Abend wurde schwer getrübt, als er bemerkte, dass er nicht auf der Gästeliste stand. Er sah großzügig über diesen offensichtlichen Irrtum hinweg, erschoss auf dem Weg hinein den Türsteher, legte danach die Füße auf einen Tisch und bestellte ein Glas warme Milch. Er war zufrieden, als er neben der Milch noch die Aufforderung erhielt, in den VIP-Bereich zu kommen. Joker wurde in ein Hinterzimmer geführt, vorbei an dem Becken, in dem Tiny der Hai seine Runden drehte. Freudig begrüßte Joker den Pinguin, der ihn sofort durch eine Tür auf die Straße stieß. Bevor der Pinguin die Tür zuschlug, krächzte er noch, dass es im Club seit kurzem eine "Keine Clowns"-Regel gäbe. Anhaltender Groll (3 von 3) Nachdem sie in Arkham City angekommen waren, konnten Joker und Harley Quinn es kaum erwarten, ihr neues Territorium zu erkunden. Da seit dem Rausschmiss des Jokers aus der Iceberg Lounge Jahre vergangen waren, gingen sie in Richtung der blauen Neonlichter des Clubs. Harley klopfte an die Tür. Joker und sie waren sich sicher, dass Cobblepot ihnen längst verziehen haben müsste. Der Pinguin öffnete, mit einer riesigen Wache an seiner Seite, und erinnerte sie sofort an seine "Keine Clowns"-Regel. Er schloss gerade noch rechtzeitig die Tür, bevor ihn die Säure aus Jokers Blume im Gesicht treffen konnte. Ein Killer in der Kanalisation Um Waylon Jones, auch genannt Killer Croc, aus der Kanalisation des Arkham Asylums zu locken, ordnete Strange an, TYGER-Wachen ihn mit den Leichen von verstorbenen Gefangenen anlocken sollen. Obwohl diese Strategie nicht aufging, gelang es der Einheit Croc festzunehmen, als dieser aus der Kanalisation herauskam, weil sein Vorrat an Leichen zu Ende gegangen war. Der verrückte Hutmacher (1 von 2) Angewidert von den Verbrechen, die Jervis Tetch als Mad Hatter verübt hatte, verfügte Quincy Sharp, dass Tetch nie wieder in Freiheit gelangen sollte. Tetch verbrachte Monate in Einzelhaft. Verborgen, in den Tiefen des Hochsicherheitstraktes der Anstalt von Arkham. Allein im Dunkeln, ohne seine Hüte, seinen Tee und noch viel schlimmer, seine Alice, verschlechterte sich Tetchs Geisteszustand zusehens. Professor Hugo Strange faszinierte der Fall Tetch. Ganz besonders interessierte er sich für Tetchs Experimente im Bereich der Gedankenkontrolle. Strange manipulierte die Sicherheitskontrollen und verschaffte sich hinter dem Rücken des Anstaltsleiters Zugang zu Tetch. Der verrückte Hutmacher (2 von 2) Damit Hugo Stranges Pläne funktionieren konnten, musste es ihm irgendwie gelingen Quincy Sharp zu kontrollieren. Nachdem er monatelang mit Tetch zusammengearbeitet hatte, gelang es ihm eine neue und verbesserte psychoaktive Substanz herzustellen. Jeder der sie aufnahm, wurde gefügiger und anfälliger für Suggestionen. Am nächsten Tag lud Strange Sharp auf eine Tasse Tee ins Verwaltungsgebäude ein. Die Familie Maroni Die Familie Maroni und ihre Erzrivalen, die Falcones, befinden sich schon lange im Krieg. Kurz vor der Errichtung von Arkham City starteten die Falcones am Valentinstag einen blutigen Angriff auf das größte Restaurant der Maronis, bei dem 13 Menschen ums Leben kamen. Maxie Zeus Nicht alle Gebäude in Arkham City waren komplett verfallen, als das Mega-Gefängnis gebaut wurde. Ein Gebäude, das sich immer noch in gutem Zustand befand, war der Gotham City Olympus Nightclub, der ursprünglich Maxie Zeus gehörte. Obwohl Maxie in der Anstalt von Arkham während der Elektroschock-Therapie einen Schlag zu viel abbekommen hatte und danach verschwunden war, wurde der Club in seiner Abwesenheit weiter geführt. Einige glauben daher, dass Maxie immer noch irgendwo in seiner Nähe sein muss. Kaltstart (1 von 2) Als Hugo Strange Nora Fries nach Arkham City verlegen ließ, brach ihr Ehemann Victor Fries, auch genannt Mister Freeze, aus seiner tiefgekühlten Zelle aus, um nach ihr zu suchen. Aber Strange erwartete ihn bereits. Seelenruhig erklärte er Victor, dass Nora zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit abtransportiert worden sei und Victor ruhig und ohne Schwierigkeiten zu machen sein neues Heim in Arkham City beziehen müsste, falls er sie jemals wiedersehen wollte. Um Victor noch etwas mehr zu motivieren, versprach Strange ihm vollen Zugriff auf ein funktionierendes Labor im alten Gebäude des Gotham City Police Departements. Dieses lag verlassen hinter den Hochsicherheitsmauern von Arkham City und verfügte über alles, was Freeze für die Suche nach einem Heilmittel für Nora benötigte. Kaltstart (2 von 2) Mister Freeze stand allein in seinem neuen Labor. Alles war genau so, wie Strange es versprochen hatte. Alles, bis auf die Sache mit Nora. Von ihr fehlte jede Spur. Rasend vor Wut, verbesserte Freeze die Waffensysteme seines Anzugs. Er rüstete sich auf und plante Strange mit Gewalt dazu zu zwingen, ihm seine Frau zurückzugeben. Im Schutze der Dunkelheit kam er aus dem GCPD-Gebäude heraus, wo TYGER-Wachen über ihn herfielen, die den Auftrag hatten, ihn zu Professor Strange zu bringen. Illegale Operationen Während seines Aufenthalts im Arkham Asylum führte Hugo Strange Experimente an den Gehirnen von Gefangenen durch. Dadurch eignete er sich detailliertes Wissen über die Abläufe von Denkprozessen an und versetzte sich in die Lage, sie zu manipulieren. Damit keinerlei Informationen üner seine Experimente an die Öffentlichkeit dringen konnten, wurden seine Opfer lobotomiert in ihren Zellen zurückgelassen und vergessen. Während dieser Experimente perfektionierte Strange seine Fähigkeiten im Bereich der posthypnotischen Suggestion. Dank dieser Technik konnte er sich die Loyalität seiner TYGER-Wachen absolut sicher sein. Nachdem er entkommen war, ließ Joker in der Hoffnung, dass er Batman damit stoppen könnte, alle Verrückten frei. Die Cobblepot Fehde (1 von 5) Bei der Eröffnung der Cobblepot Towers war Henry Cobblepot, der mit Druck-Erzeugnissen reich und mitllerweile zum Hotelier geworden war, wild entschlossen, das ebenfalls neu eröffnete Grand Wayne Plaza in den Schatten zu stellen. Er wollte seinen Rivalen Richter Solomon Wayne unbedingt in den Ruin treiben und lachte nur, als er hörte, dass die Bewohner Gothams das Hotel von Wayne bevorzugten. Er schwor, dass die Cobblepot Hotels überall auf der Welt die beste Adresse sein würden. Er irrte sich und es kostete ihn sowohl seinen Reichtum als auch seine Gesundheit. Auf seinem Sterbebett vermachte Henry die Überreste seines Vermögens seinem Sohn, Stanley Cobblepot. Stanley schwor, die Familie Wayne und ihr Imperium, welches mittlerweile von Alan Wayne geleitet wurde, zu vernichten. Die Cobblepot Fehde (2 von 5) Stanley Cobblepot trug seine Fehde mit der Familie Wayne öffentlich aus. Als das Imperium der Waynes sich auf Hotels und andere öffentliche Gebäude ausweitete, war Stanley wild entschlossen, ihre Erfolge zu übertrumpfen. Er steckte mehr und mehr Geld in das Hotelgeschäft und vernachlässigte das Zeitungsgewerbe und die Beziehung zu seinem Sohn Oswald. Als Stanleys Firmenimperium um ihn herum zusammenbrach, schickte er Oswald auf eine Schule in England. Oswald hatte das Gefühl, allein gelassen worden zu sein. Seine neuen Klassenkameraden hänselten ihn wegen seines Aussehens. Er schwänzte immer öfter die Schule und suchte stattdessen die Gesellschaft von Dieben und Schurken, die er auf den Straßen traf. Als das Imperium seines Vaters zusammenbrach, war Oswald verschwunden. Die Cobblepot Fehde (3 von 5) Für die Öffentlichkeit war die Iceberg Lounge ein angesehenes Etablissement. Aber unter der schillernden Oberfläche war es ein lasterhafter Ort, die erste Adresse, wenn man auf dem Schwarzmarkt handeln oder an verbotene Waren kommen wollte. Das angrenzende Pinkney Institut für Naturkunde wurde zu Pinguins Lagerraum und Operationsbasis umfunktioniert. Jede Nacht fanden dort Kämpfe auf Leben und Tod statt. Den Gewinnern bot der Pinguin an, für ihn zu arbeiten. Die Cobblepot Fehde (4 von 5) Das Fundament für die Geschäfte des Pinguins bildeten Angst und Schmerz. Eines Abends erwischte man einen der Gäste der Iceberg Lounge dabei, wie er beim Pokern betrog. Der Pinguin folterte den Mann vor den Augen aller Anwesenden. Ein Freund des Mannes schnappte wich eine Bierflasche, zerbrach sie und rammte sie Pinguin mit aller Gewalt ins Gesicht. Während der Pinguin vor Schmerz schrie, wurden der Angreifer und sein Freund in eine private Folterkammer verschleppt. Cobblepot wurde von den besten Ärzten in Gotham City untersucht, die aber immer zum gleichen Ergebnis kamen: Die Flaschenfragmente zu entfernen könnte sich als tödlich erweisen. Die Cobblepot Fehde (5 von 5) Als Pinguin ein Schreiben der Stadtverwaltung erhielt, das ihn anwies, das Gelände zur Verfügung zu stellen und die Iceberg Lounge zu verlassen, schrieb er Bürgermeister Sharp, dass ein Oswald Cobblepot sich von niemanden herumkommandieren lasse. Immerhin habe er das Gelände legal erworben und die Stadt solle gefälligst einen anderen Ort für ihr Gefängnis suchen. Als die Mauer fast fertig war, versuchte das GCPD gemeinsam mit TYGER-Wachen die gewaltsame Räumung des Gebäudes. Der Pinguin befahl seinen Männern, auf die Polizei zu schießen - drei Beamte starben. Da nun an seiner kriminellen Natur kein Zweifel mehr bestand, verfügte Bürgermeister Sharp, dass die Mauer geschlossen werden sollte. Pinguin und seine Männer waren Gefangene von Arkham City. Giftige Absichten (1 von 2) Pamela Isley war bereit für einen Neuanfang. Sie ließ ihr Alter Ego Poison Ivy hinter sich und eröffnete in einer Seitenstraße von Gotham einen kleinen Blumenladen. Umgeben von Pflanzen fand sie eine Zeit lang zur Ruhe. Doch die Gesellschaft behandelte ihre "Babys" schlecht und irgendwann drehte sie durch. Ein Mann kam in ihr Geschäft um Blumen für seine Frau zu kaufen. Ganz offensichtlich plagten ihn Schuldgefühle, weil er untreu gewesen war. Pamela lächelte und gab ihm ein kunstvoll arrangiertes Bouquet. Die Pflanzen erwachten zum Leben. Während er schrie, wucherten sie in sein Gesicht und durchstachen seine Haut mit ihren giftigen Dornen. Pamela lachte und Poison Ivy war zurückgekehrt. Giftige Absichten (2 von 2) Nachdem der Joker ihr eine Überdosis Titan verabreicht hatte, ließ Anstaltsleiter Sharp Poison Ivy in ihrer luftdichten Zelle zum Sterben zurück. Er gab ihr die Schuld für die massiven Zerstörungen auf Arkham Island. Als sich ihr Gesundheitszustand immer weiter verschlechterte, betete sie um Erlösung. Und Erlösung kam. Der Priester, der ihr die letzte Ölung gab, trug Pollen von den Bäumen bei seiner Kirche an seiner Kleidung. Diese Pollen verwandelte Ivy zu einem Gegengift, das mit den einzigartigen, natürlichen Toxinen in ihrem Körper zusammenwirkte. Zur Verblüffung des Priesters wurde sie gesund. Außer sich vor Wut veranlasste Anstaltsleiter Sharp ihre Verlegung nach Arkham City. Wahlkampf Quincy Sharp behauptete, dass es hauptsächlich ihm zu behaupten sei, dass der Arkham Asylum-Aufstand niedergeschlagen wurde. Dies ließ seine Sympathiewerte in der Öffentlichkeit beachtlich steigen. Während seiner Bewerbung für das Amt des Bürgermeisters wies er die Bevölkerung mehrmals darauf hin, dass er es niemals zulassen würde, dass krimineller Abschaum für sie zur Bedrohung wird. Als er seine Pläne für ein neues Hochsicherheitsgefängnis öffentlich machte, das die guten und die schlechten Bewohner Gothams voneinander trennen würde, sicherte ihm dies den Wahlsieg. Als erste Amtshandlung setzte er den relativ unbekannten Psychiater Professor Hugo Strange als Leiter der Anlage ein. Der Rattenfänger Otis Flannegan, auch Ratcatcher genannt, sah durch ein Kellerfenster, wie Arkham City eröffnet wurde. Er hatte sich immer von Ärger ferngehalten, würde nun aber einen Plan brauchen, um zu überleben. Arkham City war angeblich ausbruchssicher und der Pinguin hatte den illegalen Handel fest im Griff, also verlegte er sich darauf, kleinere Luxusartikel zu verkaufen: Feine Seifen, Pfefferminzbonbons, Ersatzknöpfe. Er schickte seine Ratten los, um diese Dinge in der Außenwelt zu beschaffen. Es funktionierte. Die Geschäfte liefen gut und er fühlte sich sicher, bis Pinguins Männer begannen, nach der unerwünschten Konkurenz zu suchen. Sie schleiften den schreienden Flannegan, dem zahllose Ratten folgten, durch die Straßen von Arkham City bis ins Museum. Dort verschwand er und tauchte nicht mehr auf. Ein neuer Robin Richard "Dick" Grayson war der jüngste Spross einer Akrobatenfamilie, den Flying Graysons, deren todesmutige Trapeznummer den Zirkus vor dem Bankrott bewahrte. Bei einem Auftritt in Gotham kam die Mafia, um einen Teil der Gewinne einzufordern. Als der Zirkusbesitzer die Gangster abwies, brachten diese Dicks Eltern um - während einer ausverkauften Show, bei der auch Bruce Wayne anwesend war. Bruce nahm den erschütterten Waisenjungen bei sich auf, wurde sein Vormund und vertraute Dick schließlich sogar sein größtes Geheimnis an. Entschlossen, seinem Freund und Mentor zu helfen, trainierte Dick wie ein Besessener. Er wurde zu Robin und patrouillierte gemeinsam mit Batman durch Gothams Straßen. Jetzt, als Erwachsener, begibt Dick sich als Nightwing allein auf Verbrecherjagd. Scarecrow Niemand hat Jonathan Crane, auch Scarecrow genannt, gesehen, seit er im Arkham Asylum von Killer Croc angegriffen wurde. Einige meinen, dass er dem sicheren Tod entgehen konnte, indem er seine traurigen Überreste auf einen Titan-Behälter zog, der aufs Meer hinaus schwamm. Andere glauben, dass er von Croc gefressen wurde. Begraben am Sonntag (1 von 2) In einer dunklen, stürmischen Nacht im 19. Jahrhundert wurde ein Händler namens Cyrus Gold ermordet und seine Leiche in den Sümpfen nahe des entstehenden Gothams zurückgelassen. Im Sumpf versinkend, wurde der Körper einer ungewöhnlichen Chemikalie ausgesetzt, die den Händler auf wundersame Weisewieder zum Leben erweckte. Kurze Zeit später irrte er durch die Straßen von Old Gotham, wusste nicht mehr wie er hieß und konnte sich nur noch an den alten Kinderreim "Solomon Grundy" erinnern. Da er anscheinend den Tod besiegen konnte, nahm man ihn, der nunmehr Solomon Grundy genannt wurde, gefangen und unterzog ihn grausamen Experimenten, um herauszufinden, warum er wiederauferstanden war. Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Kreatur nun unsterblich war und dies auf die Kombination der Chemikalien im Sumpf mit dem heftigen Sturm zurückzuführen sei. Begraben am Sonntag (2 von 2) Als die Armee die dem Untergang geweihte Wonder City nach Versprengten durchsuchte, stießen sie in Rā's al Ghūls medizinischem Privatlabor auf etwas, das keiner erwartet hatte. Seit Monaten war Solomon Grundy der Lazarus-Chemikalie und dann wiederholt bis zu seinem Tode Elektroschocks ausgesetzt worden. Dutzende Male starb er, dutzende Male wurde er erneut zum Leben erweckt, nur um wieder zu sterben. Während die Soldaten noch darüber diskutierten, was das überhaupt für ein Ding sei, dem sie da gegenüberstanden, erwachte Grundy aufs Neue ... und tötete jeden, der in seiner Nähe war. Von dem Martyrium, das er durchgemacht hatte, gebrochen, schloss er sich in das Labor ein und wartete darauf, dass sie Ärzte zurückkehren würden, um ihn erneut umzubringen. Talias Wache Obwohl sie selbst eine Furcht einflößende Kriegerin ist, wird Rā's al Ghūls Tochter Talia ständig von ihren Beschützerinnen begleitet. Sie gehören einem Geheimorden von bestens trainierten Kämpferinnen an, die man Elitewachen nennt. Jede einzelne Wache wird Generationen im Vorraus ausgewählt und bereits von Geburt an ausgebildet. Sie sind die Besten der Besten und können allein gegen hundert Mann bestehen. Makler-Geschäfte Sherman Fine, auch genannt Broker, kontrolliert in Gotham City einen profitablen Geschäftsbereich. Er ist der Ansprechpartner, wenn es um Grundstückskäufe geht. Sherman, der seine Aufträge hauptsächlich von unterprivilegierten Kriminellen erhält, sorgt in jedem Fall dafür, dass sämtliche Formalitäten reibungslos und zur Zufriedenheit seiner Kunden abgewickelt werden. In der Vergangenheit erstand er bereits im Auftrag von Great White Shark, Mister Zsasz und dem Joker Wohneigentum. Broker war auch derjenige, der für Riddler die Gebäude beschaffte, in denen Riddler später seine Herausforderungen inszenierte, mit denen er sich an Batman rächen wollte. Narbengesicht (1 von 2) Die erste Scarface-Puppe wurde aus einem alten Galgen des Blackgate-Gefängnisses geschnitzt. Irgendwann fiel sie in die Hände des duckmäuserischen Arnold Wesker, der seinen Mafia-Clan enttäuscht hatte, weil er sich mehr für Bauchrednerei als für Waffen interessierte. In Weskers Händen wurde Scarface zum seltsamen Mafiaboss ... bis Wesker eines Tages in der Anstalt von Arkham eingesperrt wurde - ohne seine geliebte Puppe. Wesker musste improvisieren und erschuf mit Hilfe von allem, was er finden konnte, einen neuen Scarface ... einen, der nach Weskers Abreise aus der Anstalt stumm blieb. Als Joker Arkham übernahm, fand er die Puppe und begann sie zu mögen. Scarface bekam eine grelle Lackierung, eine neue Stimme, ein krankes Lachen und einen kranken Sinn für Humor. Narbengesicht (2 von 2) Nachdem Batman Jokers Aufstand in Arkham Asylum niedergeschlagen hatte, schien es so, als sei die Beziehung zwischen ihm und seiner gestörten Scarface-Puppe beendet ... das änderte sich, als ein alter Handlanger des Jokers, Mugsy Binks, im Stahlwerk von Arkham City auftauchte. Er hatte Scarface aus der alten Anstalt gerettet, weil er wusste, dass er danach bei Joker einen Stein im Brett haben würde. Mugsy war geschickt genug um Dutzende von diesen Puppen zu bauen, was Joker in die Lage versetzte jede Puppe zu verstümmeln, die ihn nicht amüsierte. Mit Scarface konnte man lachen, man konnte ihn misshandeln und dann in Stücke hacken. Joker bedauerte nur, dass man mit Menschen nicht ähnlich verfahren konnte und sie nicht so leicht ersetzbar waren. Oder waren sie es vielleicht doch? Catwoman und Two-Face (1 von 3) Nachdem Strange hart durchgegriffen und sich die Tore Arkham Citys hinter den Verbrechern Gothams geschlossen hatten, waren nur noch drei gesuchte Personen auf freiem Fuß. Two-Face, Catwoman und Batman. Catwoman saß in ihrer Wohnung und dachte über eine Flucht nach, als ihr Telefon klingelte. Am anderen Ende: die unverkennbare Stimme von Two-Face. "Sorry, Miezekätzchen, aber einen von uns musste es erwischen." Plötzlich standen TYGER-Wachen vor ihrer Tür. Gegner um Gegner kämpfte sich Catwoman ihren Weg frei und rettete sich auf ein benachbartes Dach. Sie konnte nur zusehen, als die Wachen ihre Wohnung plünderten und letztendlich ihren Tresor fanden. Als sie ihre Krallen bereits kampfbereit gemacht hatte, tauchte ein Schatten hinter ihr auf, der seine mit Handschuhen bedeckte Hand vor ihren Mund hiel, bis sie ohnmächtig wurde. Catwoman und Two-Face (2 von 3) Als Catwoman aufwachte, raste sie an Bord des Batmobils durch die Straßen von Gotham. Sie machte ihrer Wut Luft und sagte Batman, dass er sich aus dieser Angelegenheit hätte raushalten sollen, Batman riet ihr, ihre Beute zu vergessen und die Stadt zu verlassen, bevor es zu spät sei. Davon unbeeindruckt, fragte sie Batman, woher er so viel über Arkham City wusste. Er erklärte ihr, dass er in Sharps Büro im Arkham Asylum detaillierte Pläne für ein neues Hochsicherheitsgefängnis gefunden hatte. Catwoman dankte ihm und drückte den Notfall-Knopf für den Katapultmechanismus ihres Sitzes. Mit quietschenden Reifen kam das Batmobil zum Stehen, doch da war es bereits zu spät. Catwoman war verschwunden ... und Batman wusste genau, wo man sie finden würde. Catwoman und Two-Face (3 von 3) Ihr blieb nicht viel Zeit. Batman würde versuchen sie aufzuhalten. Was sie nicht wusste, war, dass Two-Face glaubte, Catwoman aus dem Weg geschafft zu haben. Auch er befand sich auf dem Weg zum Büro des Anstaltsleiters auf Arkham Island. Während sie die Pläne fotografierte, eröffnete Two-Face das Feuer. Sie konnte gerade noch entkommen und kletterte, gefolgt von Two-Face, auf das Dach. Dort waren sie plötzlich von TYGER-Wachen umzingelt, die mit der Bewachung von Gotham City betraut waren. Als die Wachen beide aufriefen sich zu ergeben, wurde Catwoman plötzlich von Batman aus dem Gefahrenbereich gerissen. Dabei verlor sie ihre Kamera, die auf den Boden fiel und zerbrach. Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht nahm Two-Face die Speicherkarte aus der Kamera und verschluckte sie. Außer sich vor Wut zerschnitt Catwoman die Leine und fiel zu Boden. Dort wurde sie verhaftet und nach Arkham City gebracht. TYGER in der Stadt Nach seinem Streit mit Commissioner Gordon, bei dem es im Kern um die Polizeiarbeit in Arkham City ging, gab Quincy Sharp bekannt, dass eine Privatfirma mit sämtlichen sicherheitsrelevanten Aufgaben betraut wurde. TYGER. Was außer Hugo Strange jedoch niemand wusste, war, dass jede der sorgfältig ausgewählten TYGER-Wachen einer posthypnotischen Suggestion ausgesetzt war. Sie waren nur einer Person gegenüber loyal, und diese Person war Hugo Strange. Vicki Vale Als Vicki Vale Quincy Sharp kurz nach den Vorfällen im Arkham Asylum interviewte, spürte sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sharps späterer Auftritt in der Gotham-Nightliner-Show bestärkte sie in dieser Vermutung nur. Davon überzeugt, dass Sharp nicht der Held war, der er vorgab zu sein, setzte Vale ihn mit Fragen gezielt unter Druck, was ihn verwirrte und dazu brachte, Fakten zu verdrehen. Als sie Sharp mithilfe ihrer journalistischen Fähigkeiten gerade den Rest geben wollte, fing er sich - zu ihrem Entsetzen. Plötzlich gelang es ihm all ihre Fragen souverän und ruhig zu beantworten. Es schien ihr fast so, als würde ein anderer Mensch aus ihm sprechen. Woraus auch immer es bestand, Vale war entschlossen, dieses Rätsel zu lösen. Wonder City (1 von 3) Vor über einem Jahrhundert tauchte der geheimnisvolle Rā's al Ghūl in Gotham City auf, wo er sich mit Gothams Ältesten traf. Schon zu dieser Zeit war Gotham ein vom Verbrechen geplagter, gesetzloser Ort, Rā's versprach allen eine bessere Zukunft und verlangte im Gegenzug dafür eine Besitzurkunde für den nördlichen Stadtrand. Die Ältesten lachten den seltsamen Mann aus, bis er ihnen plötzlich mehr Gold zeigte, als sie je in ihrem Leben gesehen hatten. Mit der Urkunde in Händen begann Rā's, eine neue Stadt zu errichten. Sie war eine utopische Vision, die von sauberer, kostenloser Energie gespeist wurde. Frei von Verbrechen, versprach sie eine sorgenfreie Existenz, und als die Sklaven, die er aus seiner Heimat mitgebracht hatte, den letzten Stein verlegt hatten, präsentierte Rā's die Zukunft Gothams: Wonder City Wonder City (2 von 3) Mechanische Wächter wachten über die Bevölkerung von Wonder City. Hinter den Kulissen wurden Gesetzesbrecher entfernt und exekutiert. Wonder Tower thronte über allem - er war ein Sinnbild des Wohlstands. Aber es gab auch einen Grund dafür, das Rā's al Ghūl diesen Ort auserwählt hatte. Unter den Straßen hatte er die Quelle einer chemischen Substanz entdeckt, die er Lazarus nannte. In kleinen Dosen war diese Chemikalie in der Lage einen Menschen zu verjüngen. Doch Rā's glaubte, dass man sie so modifizieren könnte, dass sie jede Krankheit, ja sogar den Tod besiegen würde! Außer Rā's al Ghūl und seinen Technikern wusste niemand, dass der Wonder Tower im Grunde ein riesiger Blitzableiter war. Sobald die Zeit gekommen wäre, würde er seine Theorie auf die Probe stellen. Wonder City (3 von 3) Wonder City existierte monatelang, bevor deutlich wurde, wie die Langzeitwirkungen der Lazarus-Chemikalie aussahen. Die Bewohner der Stadt wurden nach und nach wahnsinnig. Als Rā's al Ghūl nichts dagegen unternahm, schritt die Stadtverwaltung von Gotham City ein. Ganz Wonder City wurde zu einem Gesundheitsrisiko erklärt und unter Quarantäne gestellt. Bewaffnete Einheiten schleiften schreiende Bürger aus ihren Häusern und brachten sie geradewegs in die Anstalt von Arkham. Rā's al Ghūl verschwand. Gotham wuchs in den Himmel, über Wonder City entstanden neue Bezirke und mit der Zeit vergaß man beinah alles darüber. Einige Jahre später tauchte Rā's erneut auf, da er seine alte Lazarusgrube benötigte. Während seine Leute den Abbau voran trieben, brachen über ihnen die Straßen ein. Doch Rā's zwang sie, weiter zu graben. Der Münztelefon-Mörder Erst verschwanden nur ein paar Leute, die man zuletzt neben Münztelefonen gesehen hatte, aber dann tauchten plötzlich verstümmelte und entstellte Leichen auf. Die Geschichte vom Münztelefon-Mörder verbreitete sich in Windeseile. Mr. Zsasz lächelte, während das Klingeln der Münztelefone Angst und Schrecken in den Straßen verbreitete. Von seinem Versteck aus, das er vom Broker gekauft hatte, kontrollierte er ein Netz von Kameras, die jedes Münztelefon in Arkham City überwachten. Nachdem die Opfer ans Telefon gegangen waren, folgte er ihnen. Er beobachtete, wohin sie gingen und wenn die Zeit reif war, brachte er sie um. Alles war perfekt durchdacht. Er wusste, dass er eines Tages sehen würde, wie Batman an eines dieser Telefone geht und dann würde er sich sein letztes Mal in den Körper ritzen. Batman: Arkham Knight Geschichten aus Gotham sind Storys über die Ereignisse nach Arkham City, über die Charaktere die im Spiel vorkommen und über die Geschichte Gothams. Sie werden durch Riddler-Rätsel freigeschalten. Folgende Geschichten kann man bekommen: Treuer Diener Das Frühstück wurde im Wayne Manor stets um sechs Uhr abends angerichtet und bestand für gewöhnlich aus einem Eiweiß-Omelett, einer Kanne schwarzem Kaffee sowie zwei Schmerztabletten, serviert auf einem kleinen Silbertellerchen am Rand des Tabletts. In letzter Zeit verschmähte Master Bruce das Omelett. Auch dieser Tag stellte keine Ausnahme dar, wie Alfred bemerkte, als er mit dem Tablett in der Hand das Schlafzimmer seines Dienstherrn verließ. Das sah ihm nicht ähnlich, schlang er doch sonst selbst im Krankheitsfall blutige Scheiben an Fleisch hinunter, um nicht an Muskelmasse zu verlieren. Doch seit dem Tod des Jokers stand Master Bruce neben sich. Alfred hatte natürlich mit einer Veränderung gerechnet. Doch hatte er darauf gehofft, sein Herr würde sich etwas entspannen. Stattdessen ging Bruce mit frischer Kraft gegen Gothams Unterwelt vor. Auf Alfreds Frage hin hatte ihm Bruce deutlich gemacht, wie unerlässlich es sei zuzuschlagen, solange das Machtvakuum noch Bestand hatte. Ausgesprochen vernünftig. Doch erinnerte Bruce' Dringlichkeit an die eines Mannes, dem die Zeit davonlief. Naheliegenderweise fand Alfred Bruce in der Bathöhle, wo er bereits im Anzug überarbeitete Spezifikationen für das neue Batmobil an Lucius übermittelte. "Sir", wagte Alfred hervorzustoßen. "Es sind noch fünfundvierzig Minuten bis zum Sonnenuntergang. In Anbetracht des Mangels an dringlichen Spuren heute Abend dachte ich, ich könnte Sie vielleicht an den Resten Ihres Frühstücks interessieren." "Zweiundvierzig Minuten", sagte Bruce, ohne seine Augen vom Monitor des Batcomputers abzuwenden. Alfred stockte kurz und fragte sich unweigerlich, was den Mann, den er großgezogen hatte, nur dazu gebracht haben könnte, Geheimnisse vor ihm zu haben. Zum ersten Mal in dreißig Jahren. "Sehr wohl, Sir", sagte Alfred, bevor er den Raum wieder verließ. Wonder Tower Hugo Strange folgte Ra's al Ghul auf die Aussichtsplattform des Wonder Towers. Arkham City lag unter ihnen, ein friedlicher Flickenteppich aus Neon und Stahl. "Wie geht es dem Bürgermeister?", fragte Ra's, mit festem Griff das Geländer umklammernd. "Er spielt die ihm zugewiesene Rolle", antwortete Strange. "Die Leute scheinen überzeugt zu sein." "Einigen wird es moralisch zuwider sein. Doch selbst sie werden sich nicht dem Impuls widersetzen können..." Ra's schloss die Augen. "... reinen Tisch zu machen." Strange waren die subtilen Anzeichen im Verhalten seines Herrn nicht entgangen. Der Professor hatte genug Experimente durchgeführt, um die Symptome eines mentalen Traumas und die Methoden des Körpers, selbiges zu verbergen, zu erkennen. "Ich wünschte, Sie würden mir Zugang zur Quelle Ihrer Macht gestatten", begann Strange gutmütig. "Ich könnte helfen. Sie ist hier, nicht wahr? Am Fuße dieses Turms?" Ra's lachte und plötzlich konnte Strange nicht mehr atmen. "Sie glauben, Sie sehen Schwäche?" Ra's drückte weiter zu und Strange spürte, wie seine Kehle sich zuschnürte und ihm das Leben entrann. "Wie sehr Sie sich irren." Ra's ließ ihn los und Strange sackte zu Boden, gierig nach Luft schnappend. Ra's kehrte zu seiner Position mit Überblick über die Stadt zurück. "Wir werden Gothams Abschaum beseitigen. Nichts kann uns aufhalten." Strange rieb sich den Hals. "Glauben Sie, er wird tatenlos zusehen, während wir Tausende ermorden?" "Batman wird das nicht", entgegnete Ra's. "Doch Bruce Wayne wird keine Wahl haben." Schutzengel Wer Batman finden will, muss das Unrecht finden. "Oh Gott, bitte tut mir nichts..." Der Mann im Jackett wich zurück und warf seine Geldbörse auf den Boden. Seine Angreifer kamen näher. Einer von ihnen las den Geldbeutel auf und zählte mit den Fingern die Banknoten. "Bingo!" Der andere ließ seine Fingerknöchel knacken und schlug zu. Der Anzugträger ging zu Boden und hielt seine Hände schützend über die gebrochene Nase. Geld wird dich nicht retten. Aber er schon. Das Rauschen des stramm gespannten Stoffs, als der nachtschwarze Umhang aus den Schatten zu ihnen herabschoss ... Er wird sie von den Füßen fegen. Der Schläger war noch mit Zählen beschäftigt, als Batman seine Beine erwischte. Die Geldbörse flog in hohem Bogen durch die Luft, als das unverwechselbare Geräusch eines brechenden Schädels von den hohen Hauswänden der Seitengasse zurückgeworfen wurde. Der andere Schläger fuhr herum und stürmte auf Batman los. Sein Kampfstil hat sich verändert. Nicht mehr so kunstvoll. Batman brachte allen Schwung in seinen Schlag und kugelte die Schulter des Angreifers aus. Auf die ungeschützten Stellen zielen. Bring es schnell zu Ende. Die Faust traf den tätowierten Solarplexus des Kriminellen und brachte ihn zum Stillstand, als hätte man ihm einen Stromschlag verpasst. Je länger der Kampf, desto größer seine Schmerzen Batman ragte schwer atmend über den bewusstlosen Männern, sein Kopf leicht in den Nacken gelegt, die Augen geschlossen. Wie kann er sie so zurücklassen? Sie verdienen es nicht, am Leben gelassen zu werden. Azrael sah von seiner Position auf den Dächern hinab. Er hatte Batman lange genug beobachtet. Er wusste jetzt, was Gotham brauchte. Göttliche Gerechtigkeit. Heimkehr Zweihundertvierundfünfzig Tage, siebzehn Stunden und neun Minuten. Es schien wie ein ganzes Leben, doch immer noch gelüstete es ihn; jeder wache Augenblick eine Willensprobe. Er wusste, dass er niemals wirklich frei von seinem Verlangen sein würde, doch zumindest hatte er einen Weg gefunden, all diesen Schmerz auf etwas Produktives zu fokussieren. Etwas Erstrebenswertes. Als er nach seinem Zusammenstoß mit Batman in Arkham City nach Santa Prisca zurückgekehrt war, war er ein gebrochener und verzweifelter Mann. Er suchte nach Trost, einem Neuanfang, einem Weg, die Albträume zu bannen. Als er in den Slums seines Heimatlands ankam, verblutete dort ein kleiner Junge mitten auf der Straße, von einer Kugel getroffen, während seine Mutter an seiner Seite kauerte und schluchzte. In diesem Moment erkannte Bane den wahren Grund für seine Rückkehr. Hinter dem schönen Schein der Luxushotels und Wellness-Tempel war Santa Prisca eine Brutstätte der Korruption, in der grausamen Kartelle, angeführt von Drogenbaronen auf Venom, in einen blutigen Revierkampf verstrickt waren, der vor allem die Unschuldigen das Leben kostete. Bane hatte ganz unten angefangen und sich nach oben durchgearbeitet. Nun, als die Sonne den Horizont blutrot färbte, begutachtete er die Früchte seiner harten Arbeit: zwölf abgetrennte Köpfe in verschiedensten Stufen des Zerfalls säumten den Sandstrand - die zwölf Drogenbarone der Insel. Seine Arbeit war fast getan. Ein Ziel blieb übrig: Peña Dura, die Steinfeste, in der er geboren, aufgezogen und für immer verderbt worden war. Die Zeit war gekommen alles einzureißen. Die Falle Drei Schläger. Eine Geisel. Ein Klacks. Als erstes der Kerl mit der Waffe. Barbara ließ sich hinter den nächstgelegenen Schläger des Jokers zu Boden fallen, ging in die Hocke und nutzte den Schwung für eine Aufwärtsbewegung. Einen der Escrima-Kampfstäbe in der Kniekehle, um ihn zu Fall zu bringen. Der zweite traf ihn noch auf dem Weg nach unten am Schädel. Als nächstes der Kerl mit dem Messer. Er hatte jedenfalls ein Messer. Jetzt war da nur noch ein gebrochenes Handgelenk. Ein Handgelenk, das sie zwischen ihren beiden Kampfstäben einfing und verdrehte, als er nach ihr ausholte. Sie gab seinen Arm wieder frei und schwang ihre Waffen über ihre Schultern zu seinem Kopf. Das "Trauriger Clown"-Makeup wirkte einfach perfekt, als er zu Boden ging. Blieben die Aufräumarbeiten. Sie duckte sich und versetzte dem heranstürzenden letzten Schläger einen Tritt, der ihn rückwärts gegen die nächste Wand taumeln ließ. Ein Klacks. Die Geisel lag wimmernd und zusammengekauert in der Ecke des Zimmers, das Gesicht von ihr abgewendet. Ungewöhnlich für einen Polizisten aus Gotham. Sie hatten für gewöhnlich schon Schlimmeres durchlebt. "Es ist alles in Ordnung", sagte Barbara und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. "Ich bin's, Batgirl." Das Wimmern wurde lauter. Geradezu hysterisch. Barbara stockte. Das war überhaupt kein Wimmern. "Was ist los?", raunte der Polizist. "Willst du mich nicht retten?" "Nicht so ganz", antwortete Barbara, während sie mit ihren Augen den Raum nach einem Fluchtweg absuchte und ihre Füße in Kampfstellung brachte. "Na wenn das so ist...", sagte der Joker und drehte sich, bis er in der blutbefleckten Uniform eines Polizisten lässig auf der Seite lag, sein Kopf abgestützt. "Was hältst du dann davon, stattdessen Commissioner Gordon zu retten?" Gute Vorsätze 1. Januar - Frohes Neues, liebes Tagebuch. Melancholie macht sich breit. Die Magie der alten Kalendertage ist verflogen. Mein Vorsatz dieses Jahr ist, neue Anlässe zum Feiern zu finden. 21. Januar - Ich fühle mich wie neugeboren. Heute feierte ich zum ersten Mal den nationalen Umarmungstag. Ich ging zum Elliot Memorial Hospital, habe mich mit infiziertem Blut übergossen und dann die Kinderstation besucht. 2. Februar - Fröhlicher Murmeltiertag! Mein neuer Hausgast und ich werden zusammen die Live-Übertragung aus Punxsutawney ansehen. Sagt Nager einen warmen Frühling voraus, lasse ich meinen neuen Freund gehen. Aber zieht sich das Murmeltier wieder in seine Höhle zurück, werde ich meinen Gast lebendig begraben. 5. Juni - Der Weltumwelttag. Ein äußerst wichtiges Anliegen. Die Bedeutung des Umweltschutzes habe ich auch für eine Schulklasse erfahrbar gemacht, indem ich sie das Abwasser von ACE Chemicals habe trinken lassen. Sie werden jetzt nicht mehr die Umwelt verschmutzen. 19. September - Liebes Tagebuch, ich wünsche einen frohen Sprich-wie-ein-Pirat-Tag! Heute habe ich einem Mann das Bein abgesägt und durch ein Stück Holz ersetzt. Zu meinem Bedauern konnte er danach nicht mehr über die Planke gehen. Habe meinem Skorbutopfer einen Besuch abgestattet, aber sie ist noch nicht bereit. Nächstes Jahr. 21. September - Fröhlicher Weltfriedenstag. Ich habe ein paar Bomben in der Botschaft von Qurak hinterlassen. 29. Oktober - Halloween reizt mich. Ich habe Batman geschworen, seinem Ende beizuwohnen, und Allerheiligen ist der perfekte Zeitpunkt, um ihm Lebwohl zu sagen! Ich werde diese eine Ausnahme für mein Jahr der alternativen Feiertage machen. 31. Oktober - Verdammter Scarecrow. Giftkelch Sacht nahm er das eingerahmte Foto aus dem Karton und stellte es auf den Schreibtisch. Er erinnerte sich immer noch an den Tag, als er es vor seiner ersten Schicht im Asylum in seinen Spind hängte. Seitdem hatte es ihn stets begleitet. "Hübsche Familie haben Sie da, Sir", bemerkte der Sergeant, der gerade eine der Schubladen von den Besitztümern des vorherigen Besitzers dieses Schreibtischs entledigte. Cash war kurz davor, ihm zu sagen, dass es sich um einen Glücksbringer handelte, doch er wusste, was für eine Reaktion darauf folgen würde. Der Junge wusste nicht, wie verrückt die Situation noch werden konnte; er würde schon bald ebenso abergläubisch werden wie der Rest. Ferner hatte Cash das Gefühl, dass Glück hier nicht mehr viel zählte. Er würde nun bereits schon der fünfte Stationsleiter in ebenso vielen Monaten sein. Die anderen waren tot. Ermordet. Cash wusste, dass er sein Leben aufs Spiel setzte, das Schicksal herausforderte. Doch der Commissioner hatte ihn gebeten und er würde seinen Freund nicht enttäuschen. Kaum war der Sergeant mit dem Packen der Besitztümer des Toten fertig, tauchte Gordon auf. "Aaron", sagte Jim und reichte ihm die Hand. "Dachte nicht, ich würde Sie heute Nacht sehen", erwiderte Cash und schüttelte die Hand des Commissioners. Für diesen Teil kam Gordon immer persönlich vorbei. Es war die Vorstellung. Beide traten aus dem Aufzug aufs Dach hinaus. Das Batsignal erstrahlte den Himmel. "Wissen Sie", sagte Cash. "Wir sind uns bereits begegnet." - "Ich weiß", entgegnete Gordon. "Aber so will es die Tradition." Bloß ein anderes Wort für Aberglauben, dachte Cash. Auf der Pirsch Will man wissen, wer das schwächste Glied im Sicherheitssystem ist, muss man nur nach dem Mann mit der Waffe suchen. Besonders, wenn er noch neu in der Stadt ist. Der Ärmste war noch nicht mal mit dem obersten Gebot von Gotham vertraut, sinnierte Selina. Das Mantra, das die Schläger von Bleake bis zur Bovery den neuen Rekruten einbläuen: Immer nach oben sehen. Naja, jetzt hatte er seine Lektion jedenfalls gelernt. Selina schleifte den Bewusstlosen hinter einen Müllcontainer und schlüpfte durch einen Schacht ins Verwaltungsgebäude von Arkham Asylum. Sie war spät dran. Das Treffen hatte bereits begonnen, war womöglich sogar schon vorbei. Scarecrows Stimme, sonor und doch staubtrocken, zog sich durch den Schacht wie eine Schlange, die sich durch trockenes Gras schlängelt. Eine andere Stimme antwortete, jung, wütend und verstellt. Schritte, dann wieder Stille. Hoffnungslos. Selina brauchte mehr. Namen. Details. Ein verdammtes Datum. Batman war eher gewillt, über den ein oder anderen Diebstahl hinwegzusehen, wenn sie ihm nützliche Informationen geben konnte. Außerdem machte es Spaß, ihn etwas zappeln zu lassen. Der gequälte, flehende Ausdruck von Gothams Spitzenjäger, wenn sie unter sich waren und sie die Oberhand hatte. Vorsichtig lugte sie durch den Schacht. Scarecrows Büro. Keine Wachen an der Tür. Gut so. Selina ließ sich hinabgleiten, verdrehte sich etwas, um auf allen Vieren zu landen und dann... Eine Stromspitze schoss von der Decke auf sie zu, doch Selina, nun selbst wie unter Strom, wich aus und konnte ihren Angreifer erkennen, wie er über dem Schacht schwebte. Seit Wann hatte Scarecrow denn Sicherheitsdrohnen? Verdammt, dachte Selina, und plante ihren schnellen Abgang, während der Alarm ertönte. Immer nach oben sehen. Luftfracht Mit einem Ruck waren die eben noch vor sich hindösenden Soldaten hellwach und entsicherten ihre Halbautomatikgewehre. Keiner war sich so recht sicher, was genau sie aufgeschreckt hatte. Vermutlich nur Turbulenzen. Der Kommandant der Einheit nickte gen Container, sein Finger direkt am Abzug. Der stählerne Behälter füllte fast den kompletten Frachtraum des Luftschiffes aus und musste mehrere Tonnen wiegen - sein Inhalt noch nicht mit eingerechnet. Die Männer waren der Spur dieses ... Dings im Inneren wochenlang durch das Sumpfgebiet am Rande Gothams gefolgt. Nicht alle hatten die Mission überlebt. Ihre übel zugerichteten Körper hatten sie zurücklassen müssen: Diese Mission hatte nie existiert und dasselbe galt jetzt auch für sie. Ein Agent in Zivil hielt sich ein Taschentuch vor Mund und Nase, während er die Akte überflog, um den Gestank fauligen Fischs, der dem Container entströmte, zumindest etwas zu dämpfen. Der Mann kannte nur die Berichte, Fotos, eine Krankenakte. Er würde die Kreatur nie in echt sehen. Eine Erleichterung. Der Agent sah von der Akte auf und wurde des panischen Gesichtsausdrucks der anderen gewahr. Diese Soldaten waren erschöpft, ausgelaugt. Ein Unfall war das Letzte, das er jetzt gebrauchen konnte. "Ganz ruhig, Jungs", schrie er gegen das laute Tosen der Motoren an und tätschelte mit der flachen Hand das stählerne Gefängnis. "Der schläft noch mindestens einen Monat lang." Im Inneren des Containers war die Wirkung des Betäubungsmittels längst verflogen. Die milchig trübe Membran über den Augen zog sich zurück und die Pupillen, zunächst nur dünne, senkrechte Striche, weiteten sich. Croc war erwacht ... und er wollte aus diesem Luftschiff raus. Die Mission Clarke stand auf dem verdreckten Bürgersteig und sah zu dem Schild hinauf. Bisher war dieser Ort immer nur ein Gerücht gewesen; ein Ort, über den nur im Dunkeln geflüstert wurde: Die Mission des Diakons. Klang ganz danach, als bekäme man sein Brot hier nur mit einer Predigt. Sollen sie's doch versuchen, dachte Clarke. So hungrig war er gar nicht. Im Inneren waren ein paar Dutzend Männer mit gesenktem Blick dabei, Tische zusammenzuklappen und Türme aus gestapelten Stühlen in Reihen aufzustellen. Clarke entdeckte einen großen Pott aus Edelstahl. Der Deckel war leicht geöffnet und Dampf stieg aus dem Schlitz hervor. Er ging direkt darauf zu und ihm lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen, als er erwartungsvoll den Deckel anhob. "Sie wollen es schon abräumen." Jemand legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und drückte leicht zu. "Aber der Herr sagte mir, dass du kommen würdest." In der Stimme klang eine Güte mit, wie sie nur ein Diener Gottes aufbringen kann. Langsam wandte sich Clarke um. Das bereits ergrauende Haar und ein gezeichnetes Gesicht täuschten über die strotzende Lebenskraft des Diakons hinweg. "Ich möchte gern etwas zu essen haben ... Sir." Das Wort kam ihm einfach so über die Lippen. So hatte er in seinem Leben bisher nur seinen Vater angesprochen. Der Diakon nahm die Hand wieder weg und goss mit einer Kelle dampfendheiße Suppe in eine Schüssel. "Wir müssen gestärkt für den Herrn sein", verkündete er und reichte die Schüssel samt einem Löffel an Clarke weiter. Er spürte die wohlige Wärme des Essens in seiner Kehle und wie sie langsam seinen Bauch füllte. Es fühlte sich gut an. Besser als erwartet. Clarke nahm noch einen Löffel. Vielleicht war er doch so hungrig. Blindgänger Ein Beitrag von Jack Ryder. "Bist du bereit, Jack?", fragte mich Batman mit einem Blick, den ich nur als Mischung aus Bewunderung und Respekt beschreiben kann. "Ich bin bereit, Batman", antwortete ich tapfer. "Dann lass uns das durchziehen. Gemeinsam", sagte - oder vielmehr bat - Batman. Daraufhin erhob sich der Dunkle Ritter aus unserer Deckung, als wir uns darauf vorbereiteten, gemeinsam den tödlichen Auftragsmörder Deadshot zu stellen. Ob ich Angst hatte? Todesangst, liebe Leser, aber das durfte ich mir nicht anmerken lassen. Batman brauchte mich. Dann sah ich es, den roten Laserstrahl, der der Zunge eines Liebhabers gleich über Batmans Brustwarze strich. "BATMAN! NEIN!" rief ich. Gewandt hechtete ich vorwärts, um den geheimnisvollen Gesetzeshüter gerade noch rechtzeitig zu Boden zu reißen, als die Kugel haarscharf an meinem Ohr vorbeizischte. Doch Batman war sofort wieder auf den Beinen. Er packte mich und brachte uns beide hinter einem Schornsteinschlot in den zerbombten Ruinen von Arkham City in Deckung. "Was nun, Jack?", fragte mich Batman. Vor lauter Anstrengung überschlug sich seine Stimme etwas. Einen Moment lang ging ich in mich. "Du musst dich verstecken, wenn er in unsere Richtung sieht, Batman", erklärte ich ihm mit Engelsgeduld. "Und dann musst du zum Lüftungsschacht unterhalb des Hubschrauberlandeplatzes gelangen." Mit unsicherem Blick schätzte Batman die Entfernung zwischen ihm und dem Scharfschützen ab. "Du kannst es schaffen, Batman", beruhigte ich ihn. "Ich glaube an ihn." Plan B Das Geräusch von Metall auf Stein untermalte die Live-Übertragung des Gefechts, während Slade die Klinge seines Jagdmessers über den Wetzstein gleiten ließ. Mit einem lauten Rauschen ging auch die letzte Cobra offline. Slade konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. "Verdammte Anfänger." Eine Überwachungsdrohne am Himmel über Bleake Island übertrug das Geschehen am Boden. Der Knight versuchte, den Cloudburst zu schützen - und versagte. Batman hatte soeben seine Unterstützung ausgeschaltet, jetzt waren nur noch die beiden übrig. Auf seinem Monitor konnte Slade beobachten, wie die zwei Wärmesignaturen sich gegenseitig durch die Straßen der Stadt nachstellten. Mit einem Daumen überprüfte er die Klinge - immer noch stumpf. Das hier war die reinste Folter, wie er gezwungen war, das Geschehen von dieser mobilen Kommandozentrale aus mitzuverfolgen: Die Belagerung von ACE Chemicals, die Besatzung, einfach alles. Batman hatte es mit einer ganzen Armee aufgenommen und stand trotzdem kurz vor dem Sieg. Slade hatte genug davon, nur zuzusehen. Es war, wie jemandem dabei zuzusehen, wie er bei einem Videospiel komplett versagte. Er wollte endlich die Steuerung übernehmen. Slade war kein Mann für Plan B, dafür war er viel zu gut, aber Scarecrow wusste genau, wie er es ihm schmackhaft machen konnte. Er hatte dem Soldaten ein Ende der Albträume versprochen, ein Ende der Angst, die seine Hände zum Zittern brachte. "Rache. Rache ist, wonach es dir trachtet. Und ich kann sie dir geben." Ein direkter Treffer auf den Panzer des Knights - Systeme in kritischem Zustand - dann wurde das Bild durch weiße Statik ersetzt. Niemand würde es lebend da rausschaffen. Nur Sekunden später erwachte das Funkgerät zum Leben. "Es ist Zeit", verkündete Scarecrow. "Batman gehört dir." Ein letztes Mal überprüfte Slade die Klinge. Gerade scharf genug. Verbrannt Lynns nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann, bevor er durch die schweren Eichentüren in das Büro von Tomaso Panessa trat. "Garfield! Setzen sie sich." Das aufgedunsene, krebsrote Gesicht und der Wohlstandsbauch täuschten über die Tatsache hinweg, dass sein Chef finanziell wie moralisch am Ende war. Lynns machte sich auf seinem Stuhl ganz klein, während Panessa auf jegliche Einleitung verzichtete und direkt dazu überging, die ohne viel Federlesens vonstattengehende fristlose Kündigung dieses unbedeutenden Mitarbeiters, der für Spezialeffekte zuständig war, zu rechtfertigen. Trotz des Lobs der Kritiker, hatte "Das Inferno" in den ersten sechs Monaten seit Veröffentlichung nicht einmal ein Viertel des völlig überdimensionierten Budgets wieder eingespielt. Dieser Fehlschlag im Auge der Öffentlichkeit bedeutete in Kombination mit der erhöhten Aufmerksamkeit der Finanzbehörde vor allem, dass die Verwendung von Panessa Studios zur Geldwäsche von Millionen von Dollar an Mafiageldern kein tragfähiges Unternehmenskonzept mehr darstellte. "Hab Sie schon immer gemocht, Lynns", sagte er, wie ein Tierarzt zu einem verängstigten Haustier, bevor er die Spritze zum Einschläfern ansetzt. "Aber die Zeiten in der Filmindustrie haben sich gewandelt. Wir müssen uns als Filmstudio weiterentwickeln oder wir gehen unter ... und das heißt, wir dürfen nicht davor zurückschrecken, schwere Entscheidungen zu treffen." Mit einer wegwischenden Geste lehnte Garfield die Zigarre ab, die ihm angeboten wurde. Ihm wurde ganz schlecht dabei, zuzusehen, wie der schmierige alte Hundesohn seine fetten Lippen um den Stängel aus getrockneten Blättern schloss, der Garfield drei Monatslöhne gekostet hätte. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass ein so gescheiter Mann wie Sie ahnte, dass dieser Tag kommen würde, Garfield. Sie haben sich ja bestimmt auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet." Das hatte Lynns weiß Gott. Er entzündete ein Streichholz am schweren Eichentisch und hielt es hoch, um dem Mann die Zigarre anzuzünden. Er hielt den Blick seines Chefs ein letztes Mal stand, ehe er ihm eine Ladung Nitroglyzerin durch die tanzende Flamme entgegenspuckte. Eingefroren In Kälte gehüllt schlief Nora. In ihrem tiefen Schlaf träumte sie. Sie träumte von Viktor. Von dem Mann, der er gewesen war und dem Mann, zu dem er geworden war. Manchmal hörte sie ihn, seine neue metallische Stimme durchbohrte den eiskalten Schleier ihres Traumes wie ein Eispickel. Sie hörte seine Flüche. Seine gemurmelten Drohungen. Und wenn die neue Therapie, an der er arbeitete, fehlschlug, wenn die Zellen sich nicht teilten und sich in Reih und Glied aufstellten wie Soldaten bei einer Parade, wenn sorgsam entwickelte Mutationen sich stur in inaktiven Genen verbargen, hörte sie seine rauen, gequälten Schreie. Es geschah langsam, dieses Auftauen ihres Bewusstseins in eine Form des Beinahe-Lebens. Wie eine viskose Flüssigkeit, die sie von Traum zu Erinnerung und hin und wieder bis in die Außenwelt treiben ließ. Sie war gefangen, in ihrem gefrorenen Körper gefesselt. Doch sie hatte keine Furcht. Furcht schien unmöglich in ihrem kühlen Kopf, doch in ihrer neuen Existenz fand sie eine Art von Freiheit. Freiheit von der Huntington-Krankheit, die den Körper zerstörte, dem sie entglitten war. "Das wird funktionieren, Nora. Diesmal wird es funktionieren." An den meisten Tagen sprach Viktor zu ihr, erläuterte ihr wissenschaftliche Probleme, als wäre sie eine Laborassistentin, erklärte ihr seine Liebe, schwelgte in den frühen Monaten ihrer Ehe. Doch die Erinnerungen waren nun weit entfernt. Das wusste Nora. Die Details schwanden mehr und mehr. Nora verstand, dass sie nicht bloß ein gefrorener Körper war. Sie war eine idealisierte Erinnerung, eingefroren auch in der Zeit. War das Liebe? Viktor sagte, er könne sie retten. Doch jede Sekunde trieb sie weiter und weiter auseinander. Nein, Nora wusste, was Liebe war. Liebe war warm. Konsequenzen "Euer Ehren", rief Gordon aufgebracht. "Der Mann ist offensichtlich wahnsinnig!" "Zum letzten Mal, Commissioner. Es ist nicht Auftrag dieses Gerichts, den Geisteszustand des Gefangenen zu erörtern!" Der ehrenwerte Richter Wessel warf Gordon von seinem Sitz im Bewährungsausschuss aus einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Ein Blick, den Gordon heute Morgen schon Dutzende Male gesehen hatte. Bitte, flehten ihn Wessels wässrige Augen an, machen Sie diese Angelegenheit nicht noch schwerer, als sie ohnehin schon ist. Gordon warf einen knappen Blick zurück. Zu seiner Linken ergriff der Gefangene das Wort. Schon wieder. "Ich bitte Sie, Euer Ehren. So beleidigend die Kommentare des Commissioners auch sind, bringt er doch nur seine Frustration mit diesem doch recht possenhaften sogenannten Verfahren zum Ausdruck. Vielleicht ist ihm nicht klar, dass seine Anwesenheit hier ausschließlich dazu dient, den Schein zu wahren. Sie sind reine Dekoration, Detektiv", beendete der Riddler seine Rede und schoss Jim ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln zu. Gordon war die Situation durchaus bewusst. Tausende Gefangene, allesamt illegal festgehalten und dann beinahe von Hugo Strange ums Leben gebracht. Diese so langwierige wie auslaugende Formalität war das Resultat einer unausweichlichen Sammelklage: Hunderte dieser "Bewährungsanhörungen" standen ihnen noch bevor und jede einzelne von ihnen hatte das gleiche Ergebnis. Die Gefangenen kamen wieder frei und Gordon erhielt eine unterzeichnete Erklärung, dass der Straftäter sich von nun an nichts mehr zu Schulden kommen lassen würde. "Nun denn", fuhr der Riddler fort. "In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass der arme Commissioner sich noch durch mehrere hundert dieser Anhörungen quälen muss, schlage ich vor, Sie ersparen ihm die verdrießliche Aufgabe, den vermurksten Fall des Staats gegen mich herunterzubeten und sprechen mich einfach sofort frei, wie es mir zusteht." Der gesamte Bewährungsausschuss empörte sich lautstark. "Ganz unrecht hat er damit nicht", räumte Gordon ein und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Machtspielchen Schluss mit der ganzen "Trauer"-Scheiße, dachte sich Scratch. Sechs Monate waren seit Jokers Tod vergangen. Es war an der Zeit, dass Harley mit dem Thema abschloss. Und wenn sie das nicht konnte? Nun, dann war es an der Zeit, dass die Gang mit ihr abschloss. Scratch war clever. Das sagte jeder. Und er hatte einen Plan. Harley hatte eine dieser unheimlichen Joker-Statuen in ihrem Zimmer, eines dieser Dinger mit einem Fernsehapparat auf den Schultern. Jede Nacht gab sie diesem gruseligen Video seiner Fratze einen Gutenachtkuss, direkt auf die grinsenden Lippen. Scratch würde einfach eine Bombe einbauen und so Harley ausschalten und den alten Boss gleich mit enthaupten. Und dann würde auch Scratch als neuer Boss einschlagen wie eine Bombe. Harley war unterwegs. Ein Bandenkrieg mit den Leuten vom Pinguin. Dieser Tage waren sie nur noch in der Defensive, statt ihr Gebiet zu erweitern. Scratch würde das ändern, und plante bereits voraus, während er lautlos in das Zimmer eindrang. Überall nur rot und schwarz: die Vorhänge, der Teppich, das Bett. Wie Spielkarten, hatte Harley damals gesagt, als sie die neuen Uniformen verteilte. Pik und Herz. Joker stand in der Ecke und grinste ihm entgegen. Seine Augen verfolgten Scratch durch den Raum und wurden nur gelegentlich von Rauschen unterbrochen. Sie forderten ihn förmlich heraus, als Scratch sich langsam dem grinsenden Spuk näherte. "Sorry, Boss", sagte er in den Raum hinein, als er einen Schraubenzieher und die kleine Ladung C-4 hervorholte. "Aber das muss jetzt sein. Für die Gang." "Ganz blöde Idee, Scratchie", antwortete der Joker. Scratch erstarrte vor Schreck. "Ganz blöde Idee, Scratchie", sagte der Joker ein zweites Mal, mit exakt der gleichen Betonung. "Ganz blöde Idee, Scratchie." Scratch entspannte sich langsam wieder. Sie hatte es nur aus alten Bändern zusammengeschnitten. Aber das hieß ... Harleys Baseballschläger unterbrach seinen Gedankengang, als sie ihm den Schädel zertrümmerte. Halte deine Freunde nahe bei dir "Master Bruce, Sie haben Besuch." Bruce, bisher auf dem Fenstersims zusammengekauert, hob den Blick. Seit dem Tod seiner Eltern hatte er schon viele Besucher gehabt. Ein nicht abreißen wollender Strom Erwachsener, die ihn mit Freundlichkeit zu ersticken drohten, seinen Kopf tätschelten und mit sanfter, bevormundender Stimme auf ihn einredeten, als ob ein Satz in normaler Lautstärke den armen kleinen Waisen zum Explodieren bringen könnte, wie eine Bombe, die sie lieber in Frieden lassen wollten, anstatt zu versuchen, sie zu entschärfen. Doch dieser Besuch war anders. Es war Thomas Elliot. Tommy. Der Blondschopf schob sich an Alfred vorbei, bevor Bruce antworten konnte. Er blickte Bruce an und grinste breit. "Danke, Alfred", sagte Bruce, bemüht, in Anwesenheit seines Freundes möglichst förmlich zu klingen. Alfred hustelte gekünstelt, ehe er das Zimmer verließ. Er und Bruce mussten erst noch lernen, wie sie miteinander umzugehen hatten, wenn andere anwesend waren. Alfred hatte während der Beerdigung nach Bruce' Hand gegriffen, doch sofort hatte der Junge diese beschämt wieder zurückgezogen. Nur, um dann die gesamte Autofahrt zurück nicht mehr loszulassen. "Wir müssen nett zu dir sein", sagte Tommy, ließ sich lässig neben Bruce niedersacken und erwiderte dessen Blick mit einem ebenso intensiven Starren. "Das hat die Hyslop in der Schule gesagt." "Alle sind nett zu mir, Tommy. Es ist langweilig." Tommy dachte darüber nach. "Ich wünschte, meine Eltern wären tot", sagte er schließlich. "Dann wäre ich auch Milliardär, so wie du." Bruce' erstauntes Lachen hallte in den leeren Räumen des Anwesens wider. Mauerblümchen Pamela erwachte aus ihrem Schlaf und spähte zur einsamen Orchidee auf ihrem Nachtisch. Der herkömmlichen Auffassung nach könnte eine Gloriosa niemals in solch einem trockenen, kalten Klima überdauern, ganz so, wie die Ärzte prognostiziert hatten, dass auch sie binnen eines Monats nach ihrer Aufnahme in der Intensivstation vom Seattle General dahinwelken und sterben würde. Inzwischen waren es beinahe sechs Monate und die Blume stand in voller Blüte, wie auch Pamela sich noch nie zuvor so erstarkt und im Einklang mit der Welt gefühlt hatte. Die Orchidee war ein Geschenk ihres Mentors, Professor Jason Woodrue, des Mannes, der ihr seine Liebe gestanden, ihr im gemeinsamen Labor gewaltsam einen giftigen Cocktail aus Phytohormonen eingeflößt und sie dann zum Sterben zurückgelassen hatte. Rückblickend schien Pamelas damaliger Liebesschmerz erbärmlich und belanglos. Sie hatte längst erkannt, dass Woodrues Abschiedsgeschenk viel bedeutsamer war, als selbst er es sich hätte träumen können. Die Orchidee kommunizierte jetzt mit ihr; ein ätherisches Wispern von einer Welt jenseits dieser sterilen Wände. Verheißungen von einer höheren Bestimmung, einem neuen Leben. Pamela stellte sich schlafend, als die Tür sich öffnete und ein gutaussehender Facharzt sich dem Bett näherte, um nach ihr zu sehen. Ihr Arm schoss nach vorn, packte den Mann mit unmenschlicher Kraft im Nacken und zog ihn näher zu ihr heran. Der Arzt war ihr hilflos ausgeliefert, als sie einen tödlichen Kuss auf seine Lippen hauchte. Das schüchterne Mauerblümchen, Pamela Isley, gab es nicht mehr. An ihre Stelle trat jetzt Poison Ivy. Oh, Jack Jack Ryders wöchentliche Kolumne - nur im Herald! Hallo, Gotham - Jack ist zurück! Ich weiß, ich weiß, es ist lange her. Aber ich war beschäftigt. Bücher. TV-Auftritte. Verhandlungen, über die Verbreitung dieser Kolumne. Diese Dinge brauchen Zeit, Jack-Fans. Zu viel Zeit, ums genau zu sagen. Und die Agenten rufen nie zurück. Also hab ich sie abgeschrieben. Abgesehen davon hatte ich bereits eine Hauptrolle im größten TV-Highlight dieser Saison. Ganz recht, der gutaussehende Teufelskerl im maßgeschneiderten Anzug, dem ihr dabei zugesehen habt, wie er der Arkham-City-Kommission Beweise vorlegt, das war ich! Und nur um das klarzustellen: Ja, ich habe gesagt, Arkham City sei illegal. Und ja, ich habe schriftliche Beweise vorgelegt, die beweisen, dass Gefangene misshandelt und entwürdigt, in menschenunwürdigem Elend gehalten und zu guter Letzt beinahe umgebracht wurden. Und ja, ich habe auch gesagt, dass ein jeder, der solchen Unsäglichkeiten ausgesetzt wurde, freigesprochen und angemessen entschädigt werden sollte. Aber nur um das klarzumachen, Gotham: Damit meinte ich mich. Auf diesen Anblick hätte ich wirklich gut verzichten können. Ich hätte nicht mal da sein sollen. Ich habe einen Mann gesehen, der seinen eigenen Arm gegessen hat, als die Nahrungsvorräte dahin schwanden. Unvorstellbar! Er sah nicht aus, als das würde er jenseits der Mauer kulinarisch verwöhnt werden. Aber was ist mit mir? Ich esse gut, Gotham. Und nach diesem Anblick musste ich zur Therapie. Die Kolumne diese Woche ist an all die gerichtet, die mir wütende Briefe schicken. Hört auf damit. Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass all diese Kriminellen freigekommen sind. Ich wollte nur, dass Gotham City seine Schuld mir gegenüber begleicht. Und ich bin mir sicher, das wolltet ihr auch. #GerechtigkeitFürJackRyder #JackRyderGate Der Fall Batman hatte Unrecht. Was den Joker anging, hatte er schon immer Unrecht gehabt. Kein Irrenhaus, kein Gefängnis war sicher genug. Nach dem, was er heute ansehen musste, gab es daran keinen Zweifel mehr. Kleine Armee, kleine Beine, kleine Köpfe, grob zusammengenäht, wie um ihn zu verhöhnen. Er kam direkt vom Kindergarten und war der Spur aus dem Blut der Unschuldigen bis zum Arkham Asylum gefolgt. Seinen Peilsender hatte er deaktiviert, die Funkverbindung gekappt. Er war ein Phantom. Batman würde ihn nicht finden, bis sein Werk getan war. Tränenüberströmte Eltern, die sich über ein Flickwerk aus kleinen Leibern stritten. Das baufällige Sanatorium stand schon seit Jahren leer. Oben ein ausgebranntes Stück toter Erde, unten die in Vergessenheit geratenen Zellenflügel. Umso besser, dachte sich Jason, so ist er schon unter der Erde. Es gab eine Grenze, die Bruce aus moralischen Gründen geschworen hatte, nie zu überschreiten. Jason würde diesen Schritt an seiner statt tun. Jason hatte mitangesehen, wie eine Mutter in ihrer Verzweiflung ihren Sohn Stück für Stück wieder zusammensetzte. Und dann erwachte die Lautsprecheranlage des Kindergartens zum Leben. Nein, Robin, dachte er. Denk nicht mehr dran. Jason öffnete die schwere Eisentür, die früher wohl zu einem Wäscheschacht geführt hatte, und ließ sich in die Dunkelheit fallen. "Humpty Dumpty saß auf der Wand, Humpty Dumpty fiel in den Sand.", ertönte der Singsang des Jokers. Auf halbem Weg nach unten wurde er von einem Netz aufgefangen, doch zerriss es unter seinem Gewicht und so stürzte er aus dem Schacht hinaus auf den harten Steinboden. Jason biss die Zähne zusammen, brachte seine Atmung unter Kon- Der erste Schlag der Brechstange kostete ihn zwei Zähne. Der zweite brach ihm das Fußgelenk. "Da hat der König all seine Reiter gesandt, doch Humpty Dumpty schafft keiner mehr zurück auf die Wand", sang der Joker. Gefangen "Ich gestatte ihm keine Besucher!" Anstaltsleiter Sharp schoss die Zornesröte ins Gesicht, als Batman einfach an ihm vorbeimarschierte. "Das ist kein Freundschaftsbesuch." Innerhalb der Zelle warfen die weißen, gepolsterten Wände das grelle Licht der Glühbirnen zurück. "DU BIST ES WIRKLICH! DU BIST GEKOMMEN!" Der mit einer Zwangsjacke gefesselte Insasse der Zelle warf sich aus seiner Ecke des Raumes schluchzend und winselnd direkt vor Batmans gepanzerte Stiefel. "Ich bin ja so froh, dass du es bist, Bats", wimmerte der Joker. "Die halten mich für verrückt!" Batman riss seinen Fuß nach oben, warf den Wahnsinnigen auf den Rücken und hielt diesen mit seinem Stiefel an Ort und Stelle. "Drei Tote. Allesamt Kinder. Aber seit Blackgate bist du hier eingesperrt ..." Batman drückte hart zu, bis das Knirschen der Rippen zu vernehmen war. "WIE HAST DU ES GEMACHT?!" Der plötzliche Gewaltausbruch und der kehlige Unterton in Batmans Brüllen überraschte sie beide. Erschrocken trat Batman zurück zur Tür. Der nun wieder freie Joker rollte hysterisch auf dem Boden hin und her. "Ich wusste es", kicherte er. "Ich wusste, dass es dich kümmert!" Batman zog seinen Umhang enger um sich und verbannte die Wut und den plötzlichen Abscheu vor sich selbst wieder weit weg von sich. "Du bist hier rausgekommen, Joker. Wie?" "Vielleicht bin ich ja doch verrückt", sagte der Joker, während er rückwärts zur Wand kroch und sich dort anlehnte, "denn das ist das erste Mal, dass ich davon höre." Er machte eine kurze Pause und sprach dann mit abstoßender Ernsthaftigkeit weiter. "Ich habe deine Kinderchen nicht umgebracht. Und du brauchst nun wirklich keine Ausreden, um hier vorbeizukommen." Als Sharp mit Wachmännern eintraf, war Joker allein und hatte ein weites Grinsen. "Ich bin in seinem Kopf, Sharpie!" Falsche Hoffnung "Gotham ist kein Ort, um ein Kind großzuziehen." Das waren Ellens erste Worte, als er ihr von der Beförderung und der Versetzung zum GCPD erzählte. Zu behaupten, der Umzug hätte ihre Ehe belastet, wäre eine gnadenlose Untertreibung gewesen. Die ersten paar Monate waren schwierig, doch dann schlugen sie Wurzeln, schlossen neue Freundschaften und gewöhnten sich an das Leben in der Stadt. Commissioner Gordon hatte sogar versprochen, seinen Einfluss zu nutzen, um ihrem Sohn Tyler einen Platz an der McCallum Academy zu besorgen. Die Dinge liefen gut. Dann kam Arkham City. Ellens Zweifel lebten wieder auf. Die Flitterwochen waren vorbei. Er überredete sie, es noch ein Jahr zu versuchen. Wenn sich die Dinge nicht besserten, würden sie zurück zu ihrer Familie in Keystone ziehen. Das Versprechen war ein Risiko - er hasste Keystone ebenso sehr wie seine Schwiegereltern - doch zu dieser Zeit schien Gotham im Chaos zu versinken. Doch nun, neun Monate später, fand er sich mit seiner Familie inmitten einer Traube von Touristen auf der Aussichtsplattform der Lady of Gotham wieder und wusste, dass das Risiko sich ausgezahlt hatte. Gotham war zu einer anderen Stadt geworden. Der Joker war tot, der Albtraum von Arkham City bloß eine verschwommene Erinnerung und die Kriminalitätsrate sank weiterhin. Am anderen Ufer, inmitten der glitzernden Lampions von Chinatown, wurden die Halloween-Dekorationen aufgehängt. "Dad, gehst du mit mir zur Parade?" "Tut mir leid, Kleiner, aber Daddy muss arbeiten. Deine Mutter wird aber sicher mit dir gehen. Nicht wahr, Schatz?" Ellen stieß ihm in die Rippen und lächelte. "Was auch immer Sie sagen, Officer Owens." Sinneswandel "Mehr Waffen, Mister Wayne?", fragte Lucius mit einem Blick auf die neuen Entwürfe für das Batmobil. Sie standen in Lucius' Büro. Eigentlich war es Bruce' Büro, doch Lucius verbrachte die meiste Zeit hier. Bruce war pflichtgemäß zu dem halbjährlichen Meeting der Abteilungsleiter von WayneTech erschienen. Lucius hatte beobachtet, wie Bruce durch den Raum schritt, lächelnd die Hände der leitenden Techniker, Biochemiker, Ingenieure und Softwaresicherheitsexperten schüttelte und im Gespräch mit Lucius' leitender Systemingenieurin gerade soviel Fachwissen aufwies, dass er sie beeindruckte, jedoch nicht zu sehr überraschte. Dann hatten sich Bruce und er hierhin zurückgezogen. Lucius glaubte nicht, dass sonst jemand bemerkt hatte, dass sich Wayne leicht auf sein rechtes Bein stützte, während sein linkes sich von irgendeiner in der letzten Nacht zugezogenen Verletzung erholte. "Können Sie es tun?", fragte Bruce. Der unbeschwerte Charme aus dem Konferenzraum war verschwunden. Einem zufälligen Beobachter mochte das unfreundlich erscheinen. Doch es war das Gegenteil. Seinen Freunden, den Leuten, denen er vertraute, erwies Bruce die seltene Ehre, seine Maske fallen zu lassen. Lucius lächelte. Es würde nicht leicht werden. WayneTech hatte sich schon vor einer Weile aus der Waffenindustrie zurückgezogen. Er könnte die Waffen wohl bei der Bestellung als Testmaterial deklarieren und die Prototypen allein entwickeln. "Woher der Sinneswandel, Mister Wayne?" Als Pragmatiker hatte Lucius sich stets für ein stärker bewaffnetes Batmobil eingesetzt. Nur für den Fall. Bruce hatte ihm stets widersprochen. Doch seit dem Tod des Jokers war sein Arbeitgeber ... nun ... aggressiv war nicht das richtige Wort. Lucius konnte die Veränderung nicht genau benennen. "Nur für den Fall", sagte Bruce, als er den Raum verließ. Im Kaninchenloch Die abgeblätterten und rostigen Schneiden der Schere öffneten sich mit einem Quietschen und verfehlten nur knapp den Nacken, als sie ein weiches Büschel blonder Haare entfernten. "Nur ruhig, mein Liebes, bleib still und starr. Diese Klingen schneiden mehr als nur dein Haar." Als Antwort erklang ein von Klebeband gedämpftes Wimmern. Hatters schmutzige Finger umklammerten die übergroßen Augen der Schere, eines in jeder Hand. Mit vor Konzentration zusammengerollter Zunge schielte er auf die vor ihm liegende Aufgabe. Ein Haufen zerstörter Perücken lag bereits hinter ihm. Dies war die letzte und sie musste perfekt sein! "Mitgefangen, mitgehangen, nun lass uns nicht länger bangen." Wie die Kiefer eines Krokodils schnappten die Klingen der Schere zusammen, gefolgt von dem geräuschvollen Wackeln eines Hockers, als der Hatter hinunterhopste, um sein Werk zu begutachten. "Fantastisch! Was für ein Gewinn! Nun folgen die Haare an deinem zierlichen Kinn!" Hatter legte die Schere nieder und griff nach seinem Rasiermesser. Vorsichtig klappte er die Klinge aus, als er sich seiner entsetzten Kreation zuwandte: königlich und von einer Anzahl verstümmelter Mannequins flankiert. Er war verzückt darüber, wie perfekt sich das blaue Kleid an den schlanken Körper des Mannes schmiegte, doch deshalb hatte er ihn auch ausgewählt. Für den Moment reicht er aus, dachte der Hatter. Bis jemand Besseres auftaucht. Jemand ganz wie seine Alice. Weisses Rauschen Dr. Kirk Langstrom begutachtete das Wunder der Evolution, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag: Desmodus rotundus, die gemeine Vampirfledermaus. Es war vermutlich die schönste Kreatur, die er je aus der Nähe untersucht hatte, abgesehen von Francine natürlich. Langstrom drehte die Lautstärke seines Soundsystems auf und lauschte dem Klang von Brahms' Dritter Symphonie. Die Musik beschwor glücklichere Zeiten mit seiner geliebten Frau hervor, damals, vor seiner Diagnose, bevor die Verwesung einsetzte. Zuerst war der Tinnitus nur unterschwellig, wie das Brummen eines Kühlschranks im Nebenzimmer, ein leicht irritierendes Fiepen, das er weder ausfindig machen noch ignorieren konnte. Im Verlauf der nächsten Wochen wurde das Geräusch immer lauter, bis Kirk fast nichts anderes mehr hören konnte, sofern er sich nicht mit voller Kraft darauf konzentrierte. Die Worte des Arztes jedoch hörte er laut und deutlich. Kirks Krankheit war selten, chronisch und unheilbar. Der Gedanke, nie wieder seine geliebten Symphonien zu hören, war grauenhaft, doch Francines Stimme würde er am meisten vermissen; ihr Tonfall, wenn sie ihn neckte, die Art, wie sie lachte, als wäre das kleine Mädchen in ihrem Inneren niemals völlig erwachsen geworden. Kirk war nicht bereit, all dies widerstandslos aufzugeben. Er war schließlich ein Wissenschaftler und die Wissenschaft würde einen Weg finden! Kirk war sich sicher, dass sich die Lösung vor ihm auf dem Seziertisch befand. Vermächtnis Bruce griff nach der Hand seines Vaters, als der Aufzug in die Höhe schoss. Geschlossene Räume machten ihn immer schon nervös, doch die Anwesenheit seines Vaters beruhigte ihn. So, wie sie ihn in all diesen Nächten beruhigt hatte, als Bruce schreiend aufwachte, von Angst gelähmt, und den Moment erneut durchlebte, als er sich in der feuchtkalten Fledermaushöhle unter dem Anwesen wiederfand. Er atmete erleichtert auf, als der Aufzug endlich zum Stehen kam und die Türen den Blick auf Thomas Waynes schickes neues Büro an der Spitze des Wayne Towers freigaben. "Sieh es dir an, Sohn", sagte sein Vater, als er Bruce zu dem gewaltigen Fenster führte, das auf Gothams smogverseuchte Skyline herunterblickte. Der Junge drückte seien Hände gegen das kalte Glas und spürte beim Anblick der winzigen Stadt unter ihm einen kurzen Abfall von Schwindel. "Gotham war gut zu uns, Bruce, und wir stehen in der Verantwortung, ihm etwas zurückzugeben. Dieser Turm ist nur der Anfang unseres Vermächtnisses. Ein Vermächtnis, von dem ich mir erhoffe, dass du es auch lange nach meinem Tode fortführen wirst." Bruce blickte auf und entgegnete den Blick seines Vaters. Der Gedanke, ihn eines Tages zu verlieren, war dem Jungen noch nie gekommen. Plötzlich war Bruce wieder in dieser Höhle, allein, und das Geschrei der Fledermäuse hallte ihm in den Ohren. Der verlorene Sohn Nightwing schwang sich auf das Dach des Lagerhauses hinauf und hüllte sich in Dunkelheit. Er hatte den Truck zu Fuß bis hierher verfolgt und benutzte nun eine Technik, die Bruce ihm beigebracht hatte, um seinen Atem zu kontrollieren. Eine heiße Atemwolke in der kalten Luft könnte den Wachen am Dachfenster leicht seine Position verraten. Nicht, dass sie ihm besonders aufmerksam erschienen. "Ich hasse dieses stinkende Loch. Da lobe ich mir doch unser Gotham", sagte der erste von ihnen. "Ja, je schneller wir hier wegkommen, desto besser", entgegnete sein Freund. Nightwing war sich über die Unzulänglichkeiten seiner neuen Heimat wohl bewusst, doch von ein paar dahergelaufenen Schlägern wollte er sich dergleichen nicht anhören. Er überlegte kurz, sie auszuschalten und weiter in das Gebäude vorzudringen. Nein. Besser keine Spuren hinterlassen. "Allerdings könnten wir mit jemandem wie Batman in unserem Nacken niemals dieses Ding durchziehen." "Vor wem müssen wir uns hier schon sorgen? Nightwing?! Der ist doch nur die Baby-Version von Batman." Zwei elektrische Escrima-Stöcke trafen auf zwei Hinterköpfe und setzten ihrem Lachen ein jähes Ende. Dieser Nerv war noch ebenso empfindlich wie an dem Tag, als er Wayne Manor verließ. Bruce hatte ihn fortgeschickt wie ein Vater, der seinen Sohn aufs College schickt. In Bruce' Augen war er noch nicht erwachsen. Ein Blick durch das schräge Dachfenster zeigte ihm Dutzende Männer, schwer bei der Arbeit. Hunderte Kisten, Tausende Waffen. Dieses Geschäft war größer, als er gedacht hatte. Und es war unterwegs nach Gotham. Das hier hast du übersehen, Bruce. Das College-Kid kommt nach Hause. Maskenball Zum Teufel mit Dad. Und mit Bruce Wayne. Barbara schritt durch Wayne Manor und ließ die Maske und den Umhang ihres Kostüms für den Maskenball zu Boden fallen. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass die Idee mit der Fledermaus nicht gerade originell sein würde. Nicht, dass das eine Rolle spielte. Ganz gleich, was sie trug, sie war ja trotzdem 20 Jahre jünger als alle anderen hier. Es wäre besser, Dad würde wieder auf Dates gehen, anstatt sie zu solchen Veranstaltungen mitzuschleifen. Zumindest hatte sie ihren Laptop bei sich. Zum Glück. Sie brauchte bloß einen Zugangspunkt, der nicht unter fünfzehn Schichten Verschlüsselungsmechanismen eines paranoiden Superreichen vergraben war. Die Bibliothek vielleicht? Barbara zerrte an der gewaltigen Eichentür und schlüpfte in den Raum, stellte ihren Computer auf den Tisch und ... Verdammt! Wir können nicht alle Milliardäre sein, Bruce. Manche Leute müssen ab und an nachsehen, ob jemand sie bei den neuen Escrima-Stöcken überboten hat oder nicht. Eigentlich schuldeten reiche Schnösel wie dieser Wayne Menschen wie ihr doch den gelegentlichen unautorisierten Netzzugriff, nicht wahr? Sie aktivierte das Programm, das sie geschrieben hatte, um das GCPD-Netzwerk zu knacken, als ihr Vater sie am "Bring deine Tochter mit zur Arbeit"-Tag allein im Verhörzimmer zurückgelassen hatte. Es war schnell. Und es konnte auch versteckte Netzwerke finden. Nicht, dass Bruce Wayne so etwas nötig - Hm. Was war Eingang 6? Das Signal war sehr stark und musste ganz in der Nähe sein. Stärker noch als das Bibliotheks-WLAN. Was soll's, dachte sich Barbara, als sie die Sicherheitsmechanismen überbrückte. Sie spürte es, bevor sie es hörte. Ein kalter Luftzug, als das Bücherregal hinter ihr verschwand. Rache Der Pinguin schrie auf, als sein Fuß durch die weichen Holzdielen brach. Nur Sekunden später stürzte einer seiner Bodyguards mit gezückter Pistole in den Raum. "Ich hab' nen Schrei gehört!" Er sah, wie sich der Pinguin zu befreien versuchte. "Boss, stimmt was nicht?" - "Wonach sieht es denn aus?!" Der Bodyguard rang nach den rechten Worten und hoffte, es war keine Fangfrage. "Vergiss es!", brüllte der Pinguin. "Hilf mir einfach!" Der Bodyguard steckte seine Waffe ein, hievte den Pinguin heraus und begann, ihm die feuchten Holzreste von der Hose zu klopfen. "Hör auf damit!", blaffte der Pinguin, als er auf das Fenstersims gestützt nach dem Gleichgewicht rang. Da draußen, über ihnen, ragte Gothams neuestes Monster empor: Wayne Plaza. "Das war das Arbeitszimmer meines Vaters", sagte der Pinguin. "Er würde sich im Grabe umdrehen, wenn er wüsste, dass dieses hässliche Ding vor seinem Fenster steht." Cobblepot Manor war bereits seit Jahren baufällig, dem eigenen Schicksal überlassen. Pinguin war überzeugt, dass es genau das war, was Bruce Wayne wollte. Eine ewige Erinnerung an diese Niederlage. Der Bodyguard zupfte an einem Streifen Tapete. "Also warten wir wohl auf die Abfindung, was?" "Wohl kaum." Pinguin näherte sich wieder dem Loch in den Dielen, sackte auf die Knie und griff hinein. "Wenn du glaubst, ich würde herumsitzen und warten, bis Gotham City mit einen Scheck ausstellt, hast du dich aber geschnitten." Mit diesen Worten zog er ein vergilbtes Bündel Papiere hervor. Die Besitzurkunde einer Firma mit Sitz in Blüdhaven. North Refrigeration. Pinguin steckte sie in die Tasche und zündete sich eine Zigarre an. "Die Cobblepots sind noch im Rennen, Mister Wayne." Dollotron Mister O'Neil stolperte ins Scheinwerferlicht. Allein, eine Aktentasche in der Hand. Jenseits des grellen Lichts verschwand der Rest des Zirkuszelts in einem schwarzen Nichts. Er blinzelte, versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Sein übermüdetes Gehirn musste ihm einen Scherz spielen. Für einen Moment glaubte er, ein Publikum zu erkennen. "Willkommen!", ertönte eine klangvolle Stimme. Der Scheinwerfer bewegte sich. Da war er: der Mann mit der Schweinemaske, der ihn hierhergeholt hatte, der Professor. Stolz stand er hinter einem kleinen Jungen, die blutverschmierten Finger klopften einen Takt auf seine schmalen Schultern. Das Kind stieß ein gequältes Stöhnen hervor, gedämpft durch die einfache, weiße Maske, an deren Kanten entzündetes, vernähtes Fleisch hervorlugte. Seine Zunge wand sich einer Nacktschnecke gleich durch den Mundschlitz. Das Grauen war nicht unvorstellbar, sondern direkt vor ihm. Er war ein Fakt. Ebenso, dass er der Vater dieses Jungen war. Verstümmelt und verwandelt. O'Neils Magen zog sich zusammen und er fand sich zusammengekauert auf dem mit Stroh ausgelegten Boden wieder, würgend. "Papa-Mann ist unglücklich", winselte der Professor. "Papa-Mann gefällt unsere Arbeit nicht." Er ließ ein entsetzendes Kreischen ertönen. Das Stöhnen des Jungen begleitete ihn wie ein verstimmtes Instrument. "Ich habe Geld ...", O'Neil wischte sich die Galle vom Mund, klappte die Brieftasche auf und warf sie zu Boden; grüne Scheine schimmerten im Scheinwerferlicht. "Geben Sie mir meinen Sohn zurück ... bitte." Der Professor schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht mehr Ihr Sohn. Mein Dol-lo-tron." Bevor O'Neil die Bedeutung dieses Wortes begreifen konnte, bemerkte er etwas. Dort, in der schwarzen Leere, beobachteten sie ihn. Die Gesichter kamen näher: einfache, weiße Masken, Dutzende von ihnen. Sie umkreisten ihn. Söhne. Mütter. Väter. Einst ganz wie er. Besuchszeit Gefängnis. Die Ironie des Ganzen entging Quincy Sharp nicht ganz. Doch das bedeutete nicht, dass er sie wertschätzen sollte. Quincy wimmerte auf seinem harten, schmalen Bett in seiner kleinen, sterilen Zelle und sehnte sich nach dem Luxus des Rathauses. Er wünschte sich, sein Herr wäre hier. Dr. Hugo Strange hatte Quincy erweckt und ihn auf eine höhere Ebene des Bewusstseins gehievt. Ihn zum Bürgermeister Gothams gemacht! Die ... Therapie. Die Pillen. Der Verlust seines freien Willens. Ein angemessener Preis für solch ein Geschenk. Im Gegenzug hatte Quincy Strange in beiden Gerichtsverhandlungen verteidigt. Selbst jetzt hielt er noch an Stranges letzten Geheimnissen fest - liebliche Erinnerungen an einen verlorenen Freund. "Alles ist gut, Quincy", hörte er Strange sagen. "Ich bin hier." "Hugo?", fragte Quincy und wischte sich die Tränen an dem billigen Arkham-City-Overall ab, den die Wachen ihn zwangen zu tragen. Dort stand er. Dr. Hugo Strange, in seinem strahlend weißen Laborkittel und mit dem väterlichen Lächeln. "Quincy. Mein Diener. Mein Freund", sagte Hugo. "Wir haben nicht viel Zeit." Wieder kamen Quincy die Tränen, diesmal aus Freude. "Aber wie, Herr, wie ist das -?" "Psychologie, Quincy. Wissenschaft. Ich bin pure Suggestion, von meinem wahren Ich in dein Unterbewusstsein platziert." Quincy verstand. Die Therapie. Die Hypnose. Die Pillen. "Bleib bei mir, Herr, bitte!" Quincy versuchte, die Hand des Phantoms zu ergreifen. "Das kann ich nicht", entgegnete Strange, während er mit einem gutmütigen Blick auf Quincy herabsah und dessen Haar mit unfühlbaren Bewegungen streichelte. "Doch es gibt einen letzten Dienst, den du mir erweisen kannst." "Alles, Hugo, bitte." "Zuerst entfernst du das Laken von deinem Bett, Quincy. Und dann bindest du es an der Deckenlampe fest." Der Kopf des Dämons Die Botin sprang auf die nasse Straße herab und hüllte sich in Schatten. Ihre Hand ruhte auf dem Griff ihres Katanas; Vorsicht war eine Selbstverständlichkeit, das Ergebnis langen Trainings, das jede Faser ihres Körpers durchdrang. Sie wartete, bis das betrunkene Pärchen vorbeigestolpert war und näherte sich ihrer Leinwand: Eine Mauer voller verrottender Plakate. Sie holte die Schablone hervor und legte sie an. Aus der Düse, die aus ihrem Handgelenkschutz hervorlugte, schoss schwarze Farbe hervor. Ein paar Handbewegungen und das Bild war vollendet. Es würde sich zu den anderen gesellen, die sie die Nacht über an Gothams Wände gesprüht hatte. Die meisten würden glauben, es handele sich lediglich um irgendein Kunstwerk. Sie hatten ja keine Ahnung von dem tobenden Krieg. Der Krieg, ihn zurückzuholen. Ra's al Ghul wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Ein Pfeifen in der Luft; instinktiv wandte sie den Kopf, als die Klinge ihre Haut streifte und sich in das noch triefende Zeichen hineinbohrte. Die Assassinin erhob sich aus ihrer Wurfhaltung und zog ein Schwert. "Du widersetzt dich offen der Liga der Killer. Die Strafe dafür ist der Tod." Die Botin wischte das Blut von ihrer Wange und wandte sich ihrer Widersacherin zu. "Ohne ihn gibt es die Liga nicht. Das ist die Wahrheit!" Ihre Umgebung sorgfältig musternd trat die Assassinin näher. "Ihr werdet seine Leiche nicht finden." "Was lässt euch glauben, dass wir noch suchen?" Die Botin zückte ihr Katana. "Der Kopf des Dämons wird wiedererwachen." Soziale Niete "was hast du gegen b@man?! er ist BASED!! du bist das opf-" Riddler löschte die E-Mail mitsamt all den anderen derselben Sorte. Glühend heiße Wut und Scham tobten in seinem Inneren. Es ließ sich nicht abstreiten: #KreuzritterGate war als Shitstorm ein Desaster. Er konnte es einfach nicht begreifen. Es schien, als könne sich der idiotische und leicht erzürnte Bodensatz des Internets in nie geahnte Wuteskapaden hineinsteigern, sobald es um sogenannte "weiße Ritter" ging, doch servierte man ihnen einen dunklen auf dem Silbertablett, erntete man nicht mehr als ein müdes Schulterzucken! Verstanden sie denn nicht, was Batman getan hatte? Die Erinnerung stieg wie Galle in ihm empor: Riddler ist wieder in Arkham City. Batman setzt ihm einen explosiven Hut - Riddlers EIGENE Erfindung - auf und zwingt ihn, endlos im Kreis zu marschieren, damit der Hut nicht explodiert. Es dauert Stunden, bis Riddler den Braten riecht: Der Sprengsatz war schon längst entschärft. Da er bei seiner Schmach Zeuge war, war sein Computer nun verdorben. Riddler zögerte. Er hatte immer noch elektrische Verbrennungen vom letzten Mal, als er wutentbrannt 128 GB RAM von einem Motherboard gerissen hatte. Bis er den Hammer gefunden hatte, war bereits eine neue E-Mail eingetroffen. "An den Inhaber von Enigmatic Holdings Ltd.: Gotham City BESTÄTIGT hiermit Ihren Erwerb der stillgelegten Abwasser- und Wasseraufbereitungsanlage unter der Stadt." Zum ersten Mal seit vielen Monaten musste Edward lächeln. Ungeziefer Roach stemmte sich gegen seine Fesseln und beobachtete, wie die Käfer über Scarecrows behandschuhte Hand krabbelten. Er war sich nicht sicher, was ihm mehr Übelkeit bereitete: Scarecrows grausiges neues Gesicht oder das beständige Schwanken des Frachtcontainers, in dem sie sich befanden. Joker würde ihn doch sicher bald finden? Sie konnten nicht weit vom Stahlwerk entfernt sein. "Faszinierende Kreaturen, nicht wahr?" fragte Scarecrow. "So klein." Crane hielt einen der Käfer an einem Beinchen in die Luft, während die anderen fünf im Nichts strampelten. Eine Welle traf das Boot und das arme Ding schwang hin und her. "Und sie besitzen keine Warnfarben." Er ließ den Käfer auf den Boden fallen, wo dieser begann, auf Roach zuzukrabbeln. Roach unterdrückte den Drang, ihn zu zertreten. Er wollte keine Angst zeigen. "Wollen sie, dass ihre Fressfeinde darauf hereinfallen?" fragte Scarecrow, als er zusah, wie ein weiteres Insekt über seine Hand kroch. "Wollen sie, dass sie ihre Zähne in ihre zerbrechliche Schale versenken?" Scarecrow ballte die Hand zur Faust und zerquetschte das Insekt in ihrem Inneren. "Die Kreatur, die das versucht, wird es bereuen", erklärte Scarecrow, während er die Überreste des Insekts an einem Becherglas abwischte. "Krankheit oder Tod sind nicht das Problem." Nun führte er dem Becherglas Chemikalien zu und verrührte sie zu einer viskosen grünschwarzen Pampe. "Die giftigen Absonderungen dieses Käfers verursachen Halluzinationen. Dass Herz des Opfers schlägt immer schneller, das Adrenalin rauscht durch seine Adern. Es ist die Angst, die es in den Wahn treibt." Er wandte sich Roach zu. In der einen Hand das Becherglas, in der anderen einen Trichter. "In Arkham hat mich mein Toxin im Stich gelassen. Gemeinsam werden wir dafür sorgen, dass das nie wieder geschieht." Laborratte Pyrophobie. Die Angst vor dem Feuer. Einige Ängste ergeben mehr Sinn als andere, dachte Alex, als er seine Augen vor den Flammen verschloss und sich in der entlegensten Ecke seiner Zelle zusammenkauerte. Er hatte einmal eine Fallstudie gelesen, als er noch geistig gesund war, über einen Mann mit Pharmacophobie. Die Angst vor Medizin! Der arme Mann litt unter epileptischen Anfällen, weigerte sich aber, seine Medikamente einzunehmen. Wahnsinn. Widersinnig. Ein fehlgeleiteter Selbsterhaltungstrieb, der eben das zurückwies, das Linderung verschaffen könnte. Doch Angst vor Feuer? Das war evolutionär gesehen nur sinnvoll, beruhigte sich Alex und stellte sich vor, wie die Vorfahren der Menschheit über die Steppe flohen, als die Flammen das trockene Gras in Brand steckten. Er war nicht verrückt. Er war nur sensibel. Seine Phobie war lediglich das Wissen, was das vor ihm lodernde Inferno mit seinem Körper anstellen konnte. Falls es real war. Simon hatte ihn herbeizitiert, erinnerte sich Alex. Ihn des Verrats bezichtigt. Und hier war er nun. Eine Versuchsperson. Fleisch für den Fleischwolf. Gehirnmasse für den Drescher. Daten für Stagg. Schon vor Stunden hatten sie aufgehört, Toxin in seine Zelle zu pumpen. Doch noch immer loderten die Flammen vor ihm. Eine Phantomwand aus Feuer. Sie näherten sich ihm. Alex Sartorius schrie, als die Flammen ihn umschlangen. Schreie der Angst, nicht des Schmerzes. Für einen Außenstehenden mochte das sogar komisch erscheinen - ein wild um sich schlagender Wissenschaftler in einem leeren Raum. Doch alles, was Alex sehen konnte, waren die Flammen, die sein Fleisch verzehrten, bis nur noch seine Knochen übrig blieben. Wiedergänger Zak hasste Montage. Erst seit drei Wochen arbeitete er in der Frühschicht im Leichenschauhaus und schon sah er selbst wie ein wandelnder Toter aus. Der Bourbon-induzierte Kater war da sicher keine Hilfe. Sein Magen knurrte bereits seit Stunden, doch bis zur Mittagspause blieb immer noch eine volle Stunde. Sein Bauch rumorte bei dem Gedanken an den Fraß in der Kantine, doch diesmal war das Knurren tiefer, klangvoller. Es kam von einem anderen Ort. Er suchte den Raum nach der Quelle ab. Die Leichen sonderten gelegentlich Gas ab, wenn der Verwesungsprozess begann. Stinkende Geschenke aus dem Jenseits. Doch dieses Geräusch war anders, beinahe wie bebende Lippen, die versuchen, zu sprechen. Es kam aus einer der neuen Kaltlagerungseinheiten. Diese Fächer sollten eigentlich keine Schlösser haben, aber dieses hatte vier. Für gewöhnlich waren sie auch nicht so groß. Oder mit einem WayneTech-Logo versehen. Die Tür schwang auf und eine Wolke aus Trockeneis schlängelte auf Zacks Beine zu. Im Flackern des Lichts sah er den Umriss einer gewaltigen Leiche auf dem Boden liegen. Sie war unmenschlich groß und ... atmete?! "Am Mo-mo-mo- ... mo-mo-mo-" Zak rutschte auf den Fliesen aus und landete mit einem harten Aufprall auf dem Boden, der seine Brille an das andere Ende des Raumes schleuderte. Mit seinen Händen tastete er sich entlang der gewaltigen, kalten Muskeln zum Handgelenk - dick wie ein Oberschenkel. Er wischte den Frost von dem Plastikschildchen und bemühte sich, den Namen auszumachen: Solomon Grundy. Wie in dem Kinderlied ... Die Leiche bewegte sich. Die gigantischen Lungen füllten sich mit eiskalter Luft. Die Stimme war rau, kehlig ... wütend. "AM MONTAG GEBOREN!" Liebe am Arbeitsplatz Robin und Oracle drängten sich gebannt um den Monitor des Batcomputers, auf dem sich das 3D-Modell eines unscheinbaren Blutkörperchens endlos um die eigene Achse drehte. "Immer noch keine Symptome?" Oracle stellte die Frage fast schon beiläufig, während sie die Zellstruktur genauer überprüfte. Die Zellmembran war intakt, das Plasma gesund und klar. "Nichts", kam die Antwort von Tim. Oracle warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Tim starrte stur geradeaus, die Arme verschränkt, angespannt und mit mahlendem Kiefer. Kein Lächeln, nicht heute. Bei beiden forderte die Arbeit ihren Tribut. Gotham verlangte ihnen alles ab, Tag für Tag. "Na los, Mister Adams, was haben Sie zu verbergen?" Oracle kämpfte verbissen gegen die Müdigkeit an. "Vielleicht die Proteinkanäle?" Tim lehnte sich etwas vor, um auf den Bildschirm zu zeigen. Als er den Arm wieder zurückzog, streifte er Barbaras Nacken. Barbaras Finger auf der Tastatur stoppten und ihr Atem stockte. Auch Tim erstarrte. Einen langen Moment passierte rein gar nichts, während jede Sekunde vom mechanischen Herzschlag des Uhrenturms gezählt wurde. Schließlich wandte Tim sich ab. "Wir können nicht ... dürfen nicht." "Hämatologie war noch nie deine Stärke, Drake, was?", scherzte Barbara gequält, doch Tim war bereits verschwunden. Eine Zeit lang saß sie nur da und fragte sich, wieso er nicht zurückkam und wieso sie nicht versucht hatte, ihn aufzuhalten, worauf er sicherlich hoffte. Aber warum die Dinge noch komplizierter machen, als sie ohnehin schon waren? Gotham, die Arbeit, sie standen an erster Stelle. Sie beide hatten diese Entscheidung getroffen - sie mochten sich gegenseitig den Rücken kehren, aber niemals der Stadt. Müllabfuhr "Die Müllabfuhr?", fragte Pipes und hielt die gebrauchte Uniform auf Armeslänge von sich, wie ein frisch gebackenes Elternteil die allererste Windel. "Sie, äh, sind sich sicher, Boss?" "Wir sind uns sicher", knurrte ihm Dent vom Schreibtisch der Büroräume von Hell's Gate entgegen. Pipes sagte nichts. Das war nicht der nette Harvey. Nach einer Weile wusste man das einfach. So wie die Mitglieder einer Clique die eineiigen Zwillinge in der Gruppe unterscheiden können. Es war nicht die Stimme. Nicht immer. Es war das Gesicht. Welches Auge blickte dich zuerst an; welche Seite des Mundes - das hervorstechende Kinn oder die dunklen, vernarbten Lippen - begann zuerst zu lächeln. "Wir brauchen eine Fassade für den Bankraub", sagte Dent. "Und ihr steht in unserer Schuld. Ihr alle." Die Entschädigungszahlungen. Natürlich war Arkham City korrupt bis in den Kern. Doch Pipes war schon genug gekauften Cops begegnet, um zu wissen, dass die Gerechtigkeit in Gotham nur in eine Richtung funktionierte. Sofern nicht der beste Anwalt, den die Stadt je hatte, hinter den Kulissen deine Sammelklage vertritt. "Ich versteh schon, Boss, das tu ich", stotterte Pipes. "Es ist nur ... Hell's Gate Abfallbeseitigung und Rechtsberatung? Wirklich?" Dent beugte sich vor. Pipes versuchte, nicht zu erschaudern, als die rohe Haut sich aus dem Ledersitz herausschälte. "Vertrau mir", entgegnete der nette Harvey. "In dieser Stadt ist das ein und dasselbe." Showtime "On Air in zehn Sekunden, Vicki", sagte ihr Kameramann. Sie hatten die Treppe ganz für sich. Ein Schwarm von Reportern blickte eifersüchtig von jenseits der Polizeiabsperrung zu ihr hinüber. Eigentlich war es eine reine Formalie. Als wesentliche Zeugin von Sharps Verbrechen hatte sie diesen Morgen im Gerichtssaal ausgesagt. Seitdem war es ihnen unmöglich, sie loszuwerden. Showtime. "Guten Abend, Gotham. Ich bin Vicki Vale. Hinter mir befindet sich das Solomon-Wayne-Gerichtsgebäude. Einst war es Teil von Gotham City, heute ist es der Schauplatz, an dem der frühere Bürgermeister Quincy Sharp von seiner Teilhabe an der Verschwörung freigesprochen wurde." "Ich habe Recht erhalten!", schrie Sharp, als er aus dem Gerichtsgebäude und in das Blitzlichtgewitter trat. Trotz der Proteste seines Anwaltes wandte er sich Vicki zu. "Wie fühlt es sich an, nicht schuldig erklärt zu werden, Quincy?", fragte Vale. Ihr Ton spiegelte pure Professionalität wieder. "Oh, ich bin schuldig!", prustete Quincy. "Schuldig, die Ordnung erhalten zu haben! Schuldig, Verbrecher bestraft zu haben! Schuldig, diese undankbare Stadt von ihrer Abhängigkeit von maskierten Rächern zu heilen!" "Und wie sieht es um den Vorwurf, Waffen nach Arkham City geschleust zu haben?", fragte Vale, nun ein bissiger Unterton in ihrer Stimme. "Waffen, wie beispielsweise den Raketenwerfer, der meinen Piloten und treuen Freund getötet hat?" "Undenkbar", sagte Sharp. "Weshalb ich von dieser und allen anderen Anschuldigungen freigesprochen wurde. Ihre journalistische Objektivität wurde von ihrem Trauma beeinträchtigt, Miss Vale." "Sind Sie sicher, Quincy?", fragte Vale und reichte ihm ein Blatt Papier. "Es scheint nämlich, als befände sich Ihre Unterschrift auf dieser Bedarfsanforderung." Sharp erstarrte. Das Blitzlichtgewitter dauerte an. Sie hätte es auch im Gerichtssaal sagen können. Doch es war schließlich ihre Story. Narbengewebe Victor genoss die vertraute Wärme der Blutspritzer in seinem Gesicht, als er einen weiteren von Pinguins Schergen ins Jenseits beförderte. Er wischte die Klinge an der Lederjacke seines Opfers ab und suchte dann an seinem eigenen Oberarm nach einem Flecken unversehrter Haut inmitten des feinen Netzes aus Narben und frischen Schnitten. Es war eine ereignisreiche Nacht gewesen und der Blutverlust begann, an Victors Energie zu zehren. Er hatte geplant, nur eine Handvoll von Pinguins und Two-Face' Männern zu "befreien" und ihre Leichen als Nachricht an Scarecrow auf offener Straße liegen zu lassen, solange dieser nicht bereit schien, Victor an seinen Plänen teilhaben zu lassen. Doch als er den Strich für sein erstes Opfer zog und den kalten Stahl des Messers auf seiner Haut spürte, wusste er, dass er noch ein Dutzend mehr töten musste. Aus der Entfernung ertönten Sirenen und Zsasz blickte hinauf, um zu sehen, wie das Symbol einer Fledermaus den Himmel erleuchtete. Es schien, als hätten Scarecrows Halloween-Festlichkeiten bereits begonnen. Instinktiv streichten Victors Finger den glatten Streifen Haut, den er sich speziell für Batman aufsparte. Soll Scarecrow doch heute Nacht seinen Spaß haben, dachte er. Batman würde ihn und die anderen, die seinem Plan gefolgt waren, mit Sicherheit gebührend demütigen. Und dann würde Zsasz ihn finden. Dieser Streifen Haut würde nicht mehr lange so glatt bleiben. Kategorie:Batman: Arkham-Zusatz